Vampire Hunter Ramika
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: Ramika Lee lies burried in the castle for hundreds of years after D destroyed it. She should have perrished, but the rubble protected her. Once awakened, she vows to assist in the extermination of vampires.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Hideyuki Kikuchi and Toyoo Ashida, all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. The author for writing this story is making no profit. Neither infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

**Vampire Hunter Ramika**

By: Ssinurn Solen

**Chapter One: Excavation**

Boom, tap, scrtich-scratch. Boom, ping, bang, scritch-scratch.

The miners worked diligently at the site the archeologist had found.

"Slower, you fools!" Professor Almund shouted, "I do not want you to damage any of the artifacts we may find."

"They are going as slow as they can," his assistant, Oscar Palfrey, said quietly, "they have to shore up the tunnel, or we will have a cave in. Your shouting, Nigel, will only make matters worse. Don't worry, these men know their job."

"They had best know what they are doing for the amount I am paying them."

"There will be plenty of treasure to make up for the expense tenfold."

"There you go again, Oscar, acting like this is one of your little raids. I am a scientist, not just a tomb raider like you are."

Oscar gave a chuckle. "The only difference between you and me is that you have a degree. We are of the same cloth professor, whether you like to admit it or not."

"I plan to put the treasures on display for the benefit of mankind, you just want to make a buck."

"So why this site? I thought you were only interested in ancient burial grounds. From what I see of what you have already unearthed, this looks more like the ruins of a temple of some sort."

"I believe it was a castle. The land above was so scorched that nothing would grow there. The villagers near here said this was a place of great evil and will not come near here. That is why I had to search near and far to find a group of miners who were willing to help with the excavation."

"Quite an expense for a ruin that is damaged so badly. What do you think destroyed it?"

"From the bits of metal and melted machinery I have found, something that produced a great amount of heat. I suspect an ancient explosive device of some type. No one can tell. The villagers I questioned before I started the excavation said that the site had been like this for at least two hundred years, maybe more. Yet, this castle has older sections, made of stone that were not melted. Look here."

Nigel Almund went to a sidewall of the tunnel and rubbed his hand against a smooth hewn piece of red marble.

Oscar brought a light and examined the smooth surface. It was pitted and cracked against some of the veins, but still intact enough to know it was placed there and not part of an ancient quarry.

"I take it you want to find the device that caused this destruction."

"Exactly. Just think if we could discover the manner in which the ancients destroyed themselves. The oldest books say something about a giant mushroom, and intense heat. I surmise this may have been the epicenter for one of those ancient bombs."

"Professor! We have found something!" A miner came running up quickly.

"What have you found?"

"A piece of clothing! My men are carefully digging it out from under the rocks."

"Clothing? Impossible! No piece of clothing could survive the intense heat that destroyed this place!"

Nigel and Oscar ran quickly after the miner through the winding tunnels.

The further down they went the cooler the air became.

The sound of the miners at their work became louder.

Oscar groaned. His ears were sensitive. The noise was giving him a headache.

They rounded a corner and saw a small group of miners wearing gloves.

The miners were digging out the piece of cloth with their hands so not to tear it any further.

Within a matter of minutes, the dark blue cloth was pulled free.

It was a cape, or rather, a piece of a cape. Along the hem were runes and strange symbols.

Nigel took one end of the cape and studied the runes under the lamp of his hard hat.

Oscar looked at another set of small symbols that were woven into the cloth near what was once part of the neckline.

Oscar gasped and dropped the cape. "Nigel, we have to get out of here, all of us."

"What are you talking about, Oscar? Give up the most important archeological discovery of my career?"

"Nigel! This is a vampire cape! This is a destroyed vampire fortress! Who know if any of them survived the destruction?"

"The reign of the vampires has been over for a hundred years or more. The hunters have killed most all of them off. Finding one of their castles partially intact is still a major discovery. The likelihood of finding a live vampire is slim to none."

"You are a fool, Nigel!" Oscar turned tail and ran out of the tunnels.

* * *

Ramika Lee groaned as she tried to move. No part of her body would budge.

She hated being awakened from her dreams by all of the booming and other noises filtering through the rocks and rubble that surrounded her.

By all accounts she should be dead.

The only thing that saved her from the spell that destroyed her father, the vampire Lord, Magnus Lee, was the contents of the rubble that covered her when the audience chamber was destroyed.

Most of the rubble was made of a rare form of stone that was near impervious to heat.

Ramika wondered if the gods were playing a cruel joke on her.

She, a mere dhamphile, had survived while all the other creatures in attendance to her father's wedding to that human, Doris Lang, had perished.

She wondered to herself on how long she had been asleep in the prison of rubble. Was it a year, a hundred years or a thousand years? It did not matter.

She just wanted the horrible noises to stop so she could go back to her endless sleep.

She felt she could endure the torture if the noise stopped for short periods.

_"They must be working in shifts." _She thought to herself. _"No being could endure working very long with out some sort of rest."_

The banging and booming seemed to be endless.

Ramika wished she could move or open her eyes or mouth. The rubble around her was too compacted to do so.

Suddenly, she felt a pull off to her side.

Pain racked through her body.

She partially rolled over as something from underneath her was pulled away.

The action unsettled some of the dirt around her, allowing her to open her eyes and shift around slightly.

She wished she had not opened her eyes. Dirt streamed into them, making them sting.

The pain in her joints and along her skin slowly ebbed to be replaced with another more urgent pain.

Hunger.

Although she smelled the rich earth around her, another smell came to her nose through small perforations in the rubble. It was a smell she had not scented in many years.

Humans.

Her eyes watered, cleaning the dirt from them.

Her stomach lurched.

"I may have the blood of the vampire, but I am still too weak to push away the rest of this rubble." She mused.

She realized that the humans must have been digging near her.

"If they are looting, they must be completely insane or monumentally stupid." She thought to herself.

She thought that if she survived, certainly some of the Barberoy servants that her father employed might have survived as well. They were more ruthless than she was at that time.

She was not in the mood or inclination to kill.

"I wonder what happened to D." She thought, "I have had enough time buried here to consider his point. He was correct."

Ramika, during her long rest, had determined to never kill another human again. As for drinking a bit from a willing subject that was different. She would leave it up to the human to decide.

* * *

The digging continued for several days in the area where the miners had found the piece of cape.

Professor Almund insisted that the miners use gloves, brushes and their hands to dig in the area.

He did not want to take any chance of any of his treasure being destroyed by explosives or pickaxes or hammers.

Although the miners were used to digging in this manner, they did not want to.

The warning from Oscar still rang through their ears.

None of the miners wanted to find a live vampire. Some of them had family who had been killed by vampires.

Despite Nigel's insistence that all of the vampire lords were dead and gone, many of the miners knew better.

Vampire hunters still made a good living tracking down those vampires who no longer held sway within their castles.

"You are going too slow! I wanted you to dig with your hands, but not to slow down to a crawl with your digging."

"Sorry sir." One of the miners grumbled as he continued to dig.

"Sir!" A miner came yelling from down the tunnel. "We have got trouble!"

"Damn Oscar." Nigel muttered before shouting to the messenger. "What is it?"

"A group of people from the village. Oscar went to their mayor and complained."

"Damn Oscar." He said louder this time.

"That is not the worst of it, Sir. They have two men with them. They want to talk to you about why the excavation should not continue."

"They can go to hell with their explanations, but I will talk to them. You men keep working. I will only be gone for a short while."

* * *

Two very finely dressed gentlemen waited patiently in Professor Almund's tent for him to arrive.

"Do you think he will listen?"

"Not likely. The information we have about Magnus Lee comes second hand, my brother. We were not even born yet."

"Yes, but father and mother were both very specific about why we should learn about it."

A young serving girl came in with tea for the two gentlemen. She set the tray on a box Nigel used as a makeshift table.

"Please sit down sirs. I know the folding chairs are not comfortable, but you did come a long way in a short amount of time. I am certain the professor will want to hear what you say."

"Thank you."

"If there is anything you need, just yell. My name is Carmen."

The girl exited the tent and was nearly run over by Professor Almund.

"Get out of my way, Carmen, and who told you to serve these two tea?"

"No one, professor. It just seemed polite."

The professor grumbled something under his breath then patted Carmen on the shoulder to show he was not angry with her.

"Well gentlemen." Nigel said as he plopped down on his cot. "What do you have to tell me about my find."

"First, let us introduce ourselves. I am Sabattian Lang and this is my brother, Spenser. We came all the way from Fenren the moment we heard you were excavating this site. You see we have a very personal stake in your excavation of this castle."

"Personal eh? You two look too young to have a personal stake in my discovery, unless you are also archeologists."

"No, we happen to be vampire hunters."

"So you too have this cockamamie notion that the castle was the keep of some vampire lord. Well I don't believe it."

"You had best, professor, because it is true." Spenser stood and spoke up. "We know the story of this place very well. Our father insisted that we know it."

Nigel leaned back on his cot and adjusted the pillow. He tried to look bored, but the wild stares of the two thin, blonde haired hunters put him on edge.

Nigel hated fighters. To him, there was always a wiser solution than firing off guns or wilding swords like the two brothers carried on their hips.

"So, then your father was an archeologist then?"

"No, he was a vampire hunter. Our mother was a werewolf hunter."

The professor sat up and laughed until he cried tears. "That is rich! Vampires are extinct and there are no such things as werewolves! Oh, the Barberoy have mutant creatures they claim to be werewolves, but they are only just mutants with lots of fur."

"True, there are no more werewolves." Sabattian politely sipped his tea. "They were all killed off, mainly by their vampire guardians. The vampire lords found them inefficient and untrustworthy."

Nigel took a deep breath. "You are serious, aren't you?"

"Quite." Spenser replied as he finished off his tea.

"So, what do you know about **my **excavation site?"

"It was a castle that belonged to the vampire lord, Magnus Lee. He and his dhamphile daughter were the last of his line."

Nigel scooted his cot over to where he could grab a cup of tea for himself. He wanted something stronger, but did not want to cloud his mind. As a professor, he knew he had to keep his mind open.

"Do you know what destroyed the castle? Was it one of those mushroom bombs the old texts speak of?"

"No professor." Sabattian said as he wiped his mouth with a linen napkin from the tea tray. "Our father destroyed the castle using ancient magic."

"That is impossible. I am nearing my sixtieth year and neither me nor any of my colleges heard of this site. Not even the villagers nearby knew anything about it, save that nothing grew here and that it was evil. It has sat this way for hundreds of years."

"That it has, professor. You see, whether you want to believe it or not, my brother and I are nearly seven hundred years old. We inherited more of the blood of our father than our mother. Of the six children our mother bore, we were the only two to not have a human lifespan."

Nigel dropped his cup and stared at the two. _"Impossible. They must be joking. But how can they be? The far outdated style of dress and hairstyle. No man wears shoulder length hair anymore. They rode horses instead of hover cycles or a hover car. No, shut up mind, you are tricking me again."_

"Sabattian and me are dhamphiles, as our father is. He is Vladistan Tepes Dracula V, more commonly known as Vampire Hunter D."

Nigel had heard stories of the legendary vampire hunter. Most of the time, D was thought of as a fairy tale hero. One whose stories were told to children to get them to go to sleep.

Spenser gave Nigel a knowing look. "So you have heard of our father."

"Yes."

"Contrary to popular belief, he is not dead. He has just lain down for a long sleep while we take over for a while. You could say we take shifts." Sabattian chuckled.

"So, why should the castle not be excavated? Magnus Lee is dead, isn't he?"

"Oh yes, father 's quite certain that Magnus met his end. He is just not sure about other creatures that might still be alive under the rubble."

Nigel's eyes perked up. This was an opportunity not to miss, especially if there were still monsters in the ruins. "Then it is my great fortune that you are here! You see, if there are things alive in there, you two can exterminate them for me. I will pay you, of course."

Sabattian and Spenser looked at each other then back at the professor.

"You are serious."

"Of course, Spenser, or is it Sabattian? Twins always confuse me."

"We are not twins. Spenser is eight years younger than me."

"Whatever. So are you up to the task? Oh, and I will pay you extra if you shoo off the townspeople blocking the entrance to the site."

"We charge two million per job? Can you afford that?"

"I am a very rich man. I have to be to afford graduate school. Two million is pocket change. Do we have a deal?"

"We do. "

* * *

Ramika sighed inwardly as she felt the rubble around her slowly loosen.

The ones who were digging around were somewhere below her, so the smaller bits of dirt and sand were sifting their way down from between the larger blocks.

She knew they would not find her. From the sound, they were digging down, not up.

Fortunately, there was a decent size crack in the block above her. If enough of the rubble sifted down without the block she was lying on toppled, she could work her way up a bit.

It no longer mattered to her whether it was day or night. Since her discovery that she was a dhamphile and not a full vampire, she longed to see what daylight really looked like.

Still, in a matter of hours she would be able to move a bit more.

If she had the strength, she would escape, unnoticed.

As the time wore on, she noticed the small crack in the stones above her widen.

_"That is my way out." _She mused to herself.

She slowly moved, being careful not to disturb the stones below her too much.

It would do no good if Ramika were to topple down atop the workers below.

* * *

Spenser played tricks for the miners as they dug through the rubble. They especially likes the way he could walk up the walls and dance a jig on the ceiling.

Neither Sabattian nor Nigel was amused at Spenser's lighthearted foolishness.

"Brother, this is not the time for you to amuse yourself. We have a job to protect the professor and his miners."

"I know, but they can not work with heavy hearts. I just wanted to lighten the mood."

"The mood will be worse if your tomfoolery awakens a monster and kills a dozen of those we are supposed to protect."

"What is the matter, Sabattian? Do your extraordinary senses feel something?"

"As a matter of fact they do. Several things in fact. There are monsters lying dormant in these ruins. How many? I cannot say. But, it is good that the professor has us here."

"The monsters would have awakened on their own eventually. The entire surrounding area would pay for the destruction that happened hundreds of years ago."

"You mean there **are **monsters still here! Oh, if you could, I would like to capture and imprison one alive!"

"Professor Almund, there is little chance of that. You will have to settle for a corpse. Besides from all of the jewelry and gold clumps we have found, it looks like your investment has paid off."

"You are awfully uptight, Sabattian. Are these monsters close?"

Sabattian shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He fingered the hilt of his sword as he looked around the dimly lit tunnel.

"What do you see, brother?"

"I see at least two creatures have awakened. The stronger of the two is moving away from us, the other is digging towards your miners in one of the other tunnels. I am off."

Sabattian drew his sword and went running down the tunnel.

"Can your brother see through solid rock?"

"No professor." Spenser did a flip from his perch on a ledge near the ceiling of the cave and landed on his feet. "It is more like an electrical current. The easiest way to describe it is like a bat uses sound. The sound bounces off an object. Yet, that isn't quite it either. He just feels his prey. I don't really understand it myself."

"You don't have the same ability?"

"No, but Sabattian cannot crack a joke or walk on walls either. We each have different talents. I only wish he elaborated on the one that was moving away from us."

"You are afraid of an ambush?

"Frankly, yes professor."

* * *

Ramika made her way through the crack in the stones.

She found herself in a small stone room.

She did not need light to know exactly where she was or that the room falling on her saved her life.

Ramika knew the uncomfortable feeling that always came over her when her father had left his trophy room open.

All around her were weapons and magic treasures that her father had taken off the dead bodies of vampire hunters over the years of his reign.

One final, painful push, and she was in the center of the room.

Somehow, the uneasiness was comforting.

Ramika knew she was safe in that room, despite the holy magic that made her shaky. No monster would dare try to disturb her in that room.

She carefully stood and brushed herself off.

She was cut and bruised all over her body, but it did not matter. She knew she would heal in time, faster if she had a bit of blood from a willing participant.

Most of her clothing was in tatters.

Ramika knew if she mulled around a little bit in the rubble, she might find something she could wear.

Her father had always liked to keep the clothing of the hunters if it was not too torn up or bloody. He often used the clothing on a zombie as a deterrent to other hunters.

Magnus Lee knew the value of scare tactics was often better than brute force.

Ramika easily found shirts and pants. They were a little big, but she also found several belts and a piece of armor that strapped across her midriff.

Her boots had built in sheaths already loaded with fine daggers. Ramika had to wrap her feet in order for the boots to fit, but she knew a good cobbler could fix them once she was out of the ruins.

She completed her ensemble with a fine, brown hooded cape.

Ramika found several daggers in sheaths. She strapped them where she could.

Finally, she looked around at the rest of the cache.

She placed magic rings on her fingers.

One ring in particular made her feel refreshed. As she stared at the red gem, her wounds quit hurting.

"Hmm, a bloodstone. Very rare. Father must have not realized he had it among the rest of this junk. Or, he was too full of himself to use it."

Bloodstones were said to store energy that could be used instead of blood when the vampire was in need.

Ramika knew that D was not the only dhamphile to attack her father over the years, although he was the first she had met. The bloodstone must have belonged to one of them.

Ramika's eyes were drawn to a sword half covered by other junk weapons in the room.

She cleared away the garbage and picked up the sword in its scabbard.

The scabbard looked as if no time or dust had settled upon it.

She pulled the short sword. It was very light.

Although Ramika preferred daggers to swords, she liked that sword.

The blade looked new, although she knew by the design that it was ancient. It was possibly older than her father was.

The pommel had a hand guard above the basket shaped hilt. The hilt was in the shape of a gold dragon.

The dragon had rubies for eyes and emeralds for claws.

Although it was hard to make out, she read the inscription, _Vindicare, Artifex Toledo, 1485._

"Ah, truly an ancient sword. I am certain I can put it to use."

Ramika strapped the sword to her side.

She looked around the room and found an opening where the door to the trophy room once was.

Amazingly, the door was mostly clear of debris.

Another one of the rings she wore seemed to be some sort of compass ring.

Ramika used this ring to point her in the best direction to easily find the surface.

She took a deep breath. "Soon I will be free."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Dhamphile or Dhamphere are both proper spellings of the word for half-vampires. Both spellings are pronounced, Dum- peel.

_Vindicare, Artifex Toledo, 1485-_ Latin, Vindicator, crafted in Toledo Spain in 1485. This indicates that the sword was used in the witch hunt authorized by Pope Innocent VIII in 1484.

Please Review


	2. Surface

**Chapter 2: Surface

* * *

**

Ramika stepped through the open door to the trophy room, looked and sighed.

Even though the debris had not hurt the door very much, the tunnel beyond was blocked.

She put her hands in front of her and willed her innate power to come to her. Slowly the rubble ahead of her heated and fell away. A rush of stale air crept out as the hallway came into view.

Ramika knew the trophy room had fallen at least a floor or two, it had originally sat adjacent to her father's personal chambers, not at the opening of a hallway. She could only guess where the hall led.

Bits and pieces of the floor fell away as she climbed over the cracked and pitted surface.

_"There must be another chamber or tunnel below. I must watch my step." _she thought to herself as she inched along.

The floor became more uneven. Parts of the floor jutted up nearly to the ceiling.

Ramika had to crawl on her belly for several meters before she found a spot she could stand again.

She stretched her arms and moved to stretch her slightly aching muscles.

Ahead of her were the remains of a doorway. Only the roman-style arched stone frame was all that was left of the doorway.

Rubble and dirt were piled high to either side of the doorway. The rubble at its base was not as high, and well worn, as if the path were used quite often.

Ramika looked up and around. Burrow holes blanketed the earthen ceiling. Any wrong move would make the walls cave in around the small space she stood.

Ramika ran through the doorway as she felt a small rumble behind her.

Inside, she found the remains of a bedchamber. bits of broken, blackened, wood and moldy, charred, clothing were strewn about.

A few moments of digging through the numerous cobwebs and dirt, she discovered that these were the remains of her very own bedchamber.

She sat for a moment going through the contents of her small, stone jewelry box that had once sat on her dresser. She stuffed the contents into her pouch and pockets as she fondly remembered what her life had been like before D had come. She had some regrets, but they were few.

Since her father had revealed that she was not a full vampire and only a dhamphile, all of her former existence seemed to make little sense. The more she sat and thought, she realized how decadent and useless vampire life really was.

With her gems and jewels securely on her person, she stood and surveyed the rest of the room.

Not much of the room was left. It had mostly caved in.

The way that led to her private parlor was covered in thick spider webs.

"I wonder if the secret entrance to the outside is still intact." She thought aloud.

Ramika looked at the blue ring. She held it in the direction of the thick webs. It glowed brightly.

"_Perfect_," she sighed.

Ramika hated spiders and wished there was another way to get to the surface. She mulled around the room some more to see if there was a way around the thick webs.

She only found more webs and tons of small spiders.

Ramika stood and turned to tackle the mass of webbing, and found herself staring into the maw of a huge spider.

"Who dareths dithsturbths my sthleep? My children sthall have a fine meal thiths day." The spider lisped out.

Ramika took a step back away from its jaws and spoke in the haughtiest tone she could to hide her fright. "Show proper respect to your master, or you will die."

The spider blinked its many faceted eyes as it edged slowly back to get a better view of its prey.

"Lady Ramika? I did not recognithe you in thothse peathsent clothethes. I thought you were dead."

"I am alive as you and I order you to let me pass."  
"Aths you withsh." The spider said as it backed around and up the wall near the doorway.

Ramika took out her dagger and carefully cut through the thick webbing. It took her several minutes to push her way through to the other side.

Several other large spiders waited for her once she had pushed through the webs. They chittered in delight as they inched closer and nipped their maws at her.

"Out of my way you vile things!"

"Oh, and why shthoud my children lithsten to you? You are not your father, and I sthwore no fealty to you. After all, you are only a filthy Dhamphile." The huge spider said as she inched her way through the path Ramika had just made.

"So I see everyone in the castle knew but me." Ramika said as she slashed at the smaller spiders.

"Oh no. I waths on the wall when he told you. I waths only the size of your fithst then. It dithsguthsted me that the mathster was wedding a filthy human. I waths dithsguthsted to find it had happened before. I refuthsed to attend the wedding, and thuths sthurvived. Sthinthce I am a mutant, I had many children and grew bigger. Sthoon I will cocoon and become like mother sthpider who died at the handths of that other Dhamphile."

"You talk too much." Ramika yelled out as she concentrated her power into her off hand.

Flames leapt to the webs, igniting them.

The smaller spiders fled off to the sides, as the huge spider rushed though the flames and tried to extinguish the fire.

In a matter of moments, the large web was no more.

There were no spiders to be found in the room. All had rushed out through various escape routes in the rubble.

Ramika sheathed her dagger and looked into the remains of her parlor.

A pile of bones from farm animals was heaped high along the wall where the secret entrance once was.

Ramika looked more closely at the bones and found a small shaft of light coming from behind them.

She walked closer to the light.

She placed her hand through the small opening in the wall.

She was surprised at the warmth on her hand.

It felt good. Ramika never realized that the feel of sun on her skin might feel good.

She slowly cleared away the rubble and bones and began to climb up the shaft toward the light.

* * *

Sabattian ran to the surface through the winding tunnels.

He had fought the beast threatening the miners, a giant worm, with great ease.

As he felt the more powerful monster working its way to the surface, he wondered if her was wrong in assuming it would not be a danger.

He knew Spenser could hold off any monster that came upon them in the mines, so he had no qualms about leaving his brother to protect the miners inside the tunnels.

Sabattian was more worried about the villagers who had congregated around the mining camp.

The villagers had come to do cooking , cleaning and other 'comforts' to make the miners' stay nicer. They also hoped their help might speed along the work, so that the cursed place would be left to itself sooner.

Sabattian knew that the encampment would provide a tasty temptation for any monster that worked its way to the surface, providing it did not burn up in the noonday sun.

Sabattian followed his supernatural sense to an area about a kilometer and a half from the encampment.

For any normal human, it would have taken at least a half of an hour, but for a Dhamphile with the skill of Sabattian, it took only a few minutes.

The area was riddled with jagged rocks, and from some of the lichens and weeds, seemed to be recovering from the destruction of Lee's castle.

Sabattian was quick to note the size of the area that was still parched by the curse that destroyed the castle. It was much smaller than the size of a castle the size of the one Lee was supposed to have had.

As he sat on one of the rocky outcroppings to wait for the monster to surface, he thought about the rate of re-growth around the area.

"Hmm. It is possible that in another hundred years or so, no one would have known of this land being cursed." He said to himself.

Sabattian's ears began to ring as the monster came closer and closer to the surface. He drew his sword and ducked down behind the outcropping .

He watched as the monster slowly pushed away the rock and dirt.

First slim, ladylike fingers pushed the small opening wider.

Sabattian knew better than to let humanlike fingers fool him. Many mutants and monsters had human hands.

Arms covered by leather studded bracers and a fine shirt sleeves slowly followed.

Sabattian could hear the nervous breathing of the creature clearly. His own breathing began to match, as his senses felt the monster more clearly. He was not sure if the heavy breathing was caused by a rush of fear or excitement from the monster. He suspected it was a little of both.

Finally, the monster poked its head out of the hole and pulled itself fully to the surface.

Sabattian gasped, but caught himself midway through. He knew it could be deadly if his prey heard him.

As he looked at the dark haired girl, his heart beat wildly. He rarely saw a monster look _so_ human.

It only meant one thing, a dhamphile.

To be fighting another dhamphile frightened Sabattian. Dhamphiles were often more dangerous than vampires because of their lack of weaknesses.

Vampire raised dhamphiles were more dangerous still. A dhamphile was often more ruthless than its vampire parent. Those raised as vampires were cold blooded killers with no sense of honor.

Sabattian hated fighting his own kind.

He took a couple of quiet breaths to steady himself.

Sabattian quickly and quietly climbed and crouched on top of the outcropping.

Oddly, the monster did not notice he was there.

She continued to look at the sun and stare in awe.

Sabattian took a couple of breaths and sat down to watch the dhamphile.

She still took no notice of his presence, even after he let down his guard.

He looked at the sword on her hip and took a deep breath. "Now I have not seen another of those before." he thought to himself, "A Toledo sword made specifically for the Ordo Draco de Temlar. A heretic and witch killer."

He paused and looked at the hand guard of his own sword. Both Sabattian and Spenser carried similar swords.

Sabattian and Spenser's grandfather, Count Dracula, had given them to his generals during the holy crusades. Many of those same generals died by his grandfather's own hands.

Dracula kept the swords because they were blessed by saints and imbued with great holy powers.

For a moment as he watched the girl, he reminisced when his father had taken him and Spenser to the ruins of Castle Dracula to collect the swords from a hidden vault. He killed some of his first monsters that day.

Sabattian looked up and noticed the girl getting the external quaking that most dhamphiles got who had spent too much time in the sun.

This girl had most likely never been in sunlight before, or even if she had, she had not seen the sun in a long time.

"You will get sick if you just stand there like that."

Ramika jumped at the sound of the young man sitting on a rock watching her.

"How dare you! You nearly scared me to death."

"Ironic, if you had come towards me when you escaped the hole, you would have experienced death, monster."

"D?" Ramika shielded her eyes with the palm of her hand. "No, you are not D. But, your voice is identical to his. Where is D? Does he still live? I need to speak with him."

"No I am not D. He sleeps somewhere far to the west and yes, he still lives. May I inquire who is asking?"

"Ramika, And You?"

"Prince Sabattian Lang Dracula, countess. My father told me of you. I believed you dead. Now, do you chose to fight me, or will you come with me before you expire of heat syndrome?"

Ramika took a few ragged breaths as she broke into a sweat and shook again. She simply nodded, walked over and took Sabattian's hand.

* * *

Spenser and Nigel were having horrible problems in the mines.

First, they smelled a flash of smoke, then hundreds of large spiders broke through the ceiling of one of the tunnels and attacked the miners.

"Damn it, Sabattian. You call me irresponsible, then you leave me by myself to fight off this."

"I am certain that your brother has his reasons." Nigel belted out as he brandished a torch at the spider headed in his direction.

The spider was caught on fire from the torch. It ran in circles, igniting several of its fellow spiders as it ran down the tunnel.

"Good tactic, Nigel, you might make a decent monster hunter yet." Spenser spoke out as he slashed through his ninth spider.

Several of the miners who joined in the fighting took the cue from Nigel's victory.

One miner wrapped his pickaxe in a rag and dowsed it with booze from a flask in his shirt. He lit the pickaxe with a wall torch and speared several spiders, killing them instantly.

Some of the other miners who had stashed their alcohol on their person dowsed the spiders and lit them with torches.

Before long, the entire mineshaft was ablaze.

"We have to get everyone out of here!" Nigel shouted, "There could be flammable gasses in these walls!"

By the time Nigel had mentioned an escape, the miners who were not dead had already left for the surface.

Spenser took no time to answer. He picked Nigel up and carried the old professor out of the tunnels.

"Let me be. I have to get the fire out."

"Leave that to the demolition crews, professor. You are in no shape to argue."

"But.."

"No buts. You have been stung on the leg. You will need some antitoxin in your system before you die."

"You also have sting marks on you."

"I have a resistance to most poisons. I may be sick, but it will kill you if you do not get medicine in you quickly."

Nigel's head began to swim and ache. He uttered no sound as he was carried to the camp.

* * *

Sabattian kept a close eye on Ramika as they entered the camp.

He still did not trust her. He wanted to make sure she would not attack the humans in the encampment.

Sabattian also did not want her to pass out before he could get her buried to rest until the heat syndrome wore off.

On the way to his and Spenser's tent, Sabattian spied a woman who had set out a plate of large squirrels. The squirrels were already skinned and on sticks, ready to be cooked as soon as the ones she was already cooking were done.

Sabattian grabbed two of the uncooked squirrels and left some coins for the woman.

"Our tent is that direction." He pointed as he carefully tucked the squirrels under his cape.

"Our?"

"My younger brother is with me. Now go. You need to get out of the sun and partially buried. You will get very sick if you don't."

"I have already been underground too long as it is."

"Exactly. You need to acclimate yourself to life on the surface during the day. It will take time. Until then I have something for us to eat." Sabattian opened the flap to the tent and led Ramika inside.

Ramika sat on a small rug on the floor. She started to dig into the soft earth in front of her.

"You don't have to dig too far down. Just enough to cover yourself from the neck down. Think of it as a thin blanket of earth."

Ramika simply nodded as she continued to dig.

The dirt was soft enough that she was able to dig a pit wit relative ease.

She lay in the shallow hole and started to cover herself.

"Here, eat this before you lay down." Sabattian handed Ramika the raw squirrel. "Most of our kind can not eat cooked meat. That is why we rarely eat around normal humans. Bread, and plants are fine cooked, and I do like to drink tea from time to time, but I can not digest cooked meat of any kind. Spenser and father can't either."

Ramika nodded again.

She took the raw squirrel and gingerly sank her teeth into the tissue. Slowly, as she chewed on the raw meat, she began to feel less shaky, but she was still exhausted.

"Go ahead and rest. I have something I need to discuss with you, but it will wait until moonrise."

"What do you wish to discuss? Am I to be your prisoner?" Ramika handed the bones and the empty stick back to Sabattian as he handed her a damp towel for her to clean her hands and mouth with.

"No. You attacked no one when we entered the encampment, although you had ample opportunity to do so. You have earned my trust, for now. It has to do with my father. Rest now. My words will wait."

Sabattian helped to cover Ramika in the dirt. She fell into a peaceful slumber before he finished smoothing the earth over her.

Spenser ran into the tent just as Sabattian finished with Ramika.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing running out on me like that?"

"Shh, I just got her to sleep."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Countess Ramika Lee. Magnus Lee's dhamphile daughter. I found her out staring at the sun and wishing to speak to our father. Now, if you do not mind, keep your voice down."

"Are you out of your mind?" Spenser whispered, "For all you know, she may want revenge against father."

"For all we know, she may want to thank him. We will ask her when she wakes at moonrise." Sabattian whispered back.

"Since when do you trust a vampire-raised dhamphile?"

"She was not dressed like a noble, and she was carrying that." Sabattian motioned to the sword Ramika had lay on the rug next to her dirt bed. "You know very well that a sword like that would turn on her rather than let itself be used for malicious reasons."

"That is if she knows that Draco swords are partially sentient. She may not know."

"Let her sleep. If you want, you can stay awake and watch her."

"Like hell, Sabattian. I just finished fighting a large group of big spiders. Professor Almund got stung, but it looks like he will be alright. The excavation is a shambles. The professor and his miners nearly burned up everything in the tunnels trying to kill the spiders."

"Very well, I will stay up. It is not too long to moonrise. She may be able to help us with our problem if she can prove her trust."

"You can't be serious? You have gone insane if you think she will agree to rescue father."

"I would be insane not to take the chance. The old bitch that has our father knows us too well. She would see us long before we reached him. We can not take the chance she will move his sleeping body again."

"We also can not take the chance that the she will just destroy his body if she suspects we sent her a spy."

"Spenser, she will not turn Ramika away. Just go rest. We can discuss it later."

* * *

Ramika woke refreshed. She was not sure how long she slept, but it did not matter.

She looked up to see Sabattian sitting on the cot watching her.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, your Grace. I feel much better. The raw meat in my stomach helped tremendously."

"Enough of the formalities. I am just Sabattian, and the one sleeping over on the other cot over there is Spenser."

"Alright. What time is it?"

"The moon is half way up to peak. I was going to wake you earlier, but you still looked sick."

Ramika slowly pulled herself out of the dirt and tried to clean herself off the best that she could.

Sabattian simply nodded at her and left the tent to allow her a measure of privacy.

Ramika pulled off her boots and dumped the dirt of them. She took off the pants and shook the dirt out of them.

"I will never get these clean." She sighed to herself as she completely disrobed and looked at the state of her clothes.

She went over to a large bowl that sat on top of a discarded wooden explosives box.

Next to the box, was an urn of water and several towels neatly folded.

Ramika poured water into the bowl and wet one of the towels in order to clean the dirt off of her skin.

She wished there was more water to wash her long hair with. She picked up a mirror and looked at the state of her face. Her deep blue eyes shined in the faint lamplight.

"I should have guessed I was only a dhamphile before father told me so bluntly. I have always been able to see my reflection."

She took the blanket off of Sabattian's bed to wrap her body in as she threw the shirt into the bowl to rinse out.

"You look much better without the blanket."

Ramika whirled around to see Spenser sitting on the edge of his cot. His elbows were on his knees and his chin rested on his hands.

Spenser's gray eyes twinkled as he winked at her.

He was shirtless, and his blanket covered his lower half so Ramika could not determine whether he was unclothed below the waist or not.

"I see why my boar of an older brother did not attack you. With a body like that, any male would be completely enchanted."

Ramika pulled the blanket tightly around her breasts. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough." Spenser winked at her again and puckered his lips into a mock kiss at the air. "Why don't you come over here? I am sure I can show you a better time than Sabattian ever could."

"You are disgusting."

"Oh, lady, Sabattian often reminds me of that fact."

"And I will remind you again to keep your hands and other parts to yourself, baby brother." Sabattian said as he walked into the tent.

"Oh, there you are. Shall we make it a three way?"

"Spenser, grab your clothes and that blanket and go outside to dress. Here, Ramika. I got you some breeches and a shirt that may fit better than the ones you had on. I will take the others to the woman outside to clean and tailor for you ."

"Aw, you are no fun." Spenser grabbed his things and quickly left the tent.

"Is he always like that?"

Sabattian smiled, "If I did not keep an eye on Spenser, the world would be populated with dhamphiles already. He has been a womanizer since puberty."

"Oh. I am glad he was only joking." Ramika sighed. She carefully held onto the blanket as she took the clothes from Sabattian's hands.

"I doubt he was. Like I said before, he is a rake. His libido never slows. I will leave you to dress. come outside when you are so we can discuss what I mentioned before."

* * *

The clear sky was accented by a bright crescent moon.

The miners who had worked on putting out the fire in the tunnels were out of the shaft.

The soot-covered forms were laughing and congratulating each other on a job well done.

Women children were running up to the miners with towels, water, and food.

Ramika watched the scene with awe.

She had never seen any group of beings working together in such a fashion . The ones who were helping the miners refused coin and other such favors. Those there to help expected nothing in return.

The concept was alien to Ramika. The so-called friends she once had always wanted something from her.

She saw Sabattian sitting on a pile of rocks. He was watching the exiting miners as he polished his sword.

Sabattian seemed to have a similar fascination as Ramika did to the camaraderie.

Ramika slowly walked up to Sabattian. "Curious, aren't they?"

"Yes, and we will never belong to their world, no matter how hard we try."

Ramika sat next to him and looked at his sword. "That sword is not unlike mine."

"Truth be told, me seeing your sword is what saved your life. It was made by a master craftsman, wizard and alchemist in Toledo Spain. They were made specifically for my grandfather's regiment during the crusades. They are very rare. Each has a name. Mine is called, _Accipiter_, which means hawk in Latin. Spenser's is called _Fortiter_, which means gallant."

"_Vindicare_."

"Ah, the avenger. How did you come by it?"

"I found it in my father's trophy room. Do you know anything about my sword?"

"Swords such as these choose their owners. As to its former owners, I can not be sure. I do know its first owner was a man called 'Sasha'. Sasha was an illegitimate half-brother to my grandfather. The name Sasha was his nickname, his real name has been lost to time. Father told me that he looked very much like grandfather. He masqueraded as the Count to one of his mistresses. The story goes that the mistress was carrying Dracula's child. Sasha raped the girl and then cut the unborn child from her womb. Some suspect that the girl was actually a spy, and that she would use the child to worm her way deeper in to grandfather's confidence. Father told me that grandfather cried deeply as he stripped the sword from Sasha and had him impaled as an example. After that, the sword disappeared."

"Do you think it is possible my father stole it from Dracula?"

"There is no way to tell."

Ramika and Sabattian watched the miners as they cleaned themselves off and filed to their tents to sleep.

They listened to the giggling of whores as their customers took their pleasures with them.

After several minutes of silent observation, Sabattian stood and sheathed his sword.

"I suppose that Spenser has found one of the whores to keep him busy. I know it is inappropriate, but do you mind if I talk to you alone?"

"We have already been talking alone."

"I mean in my tent. I do not want wandering ears to hear what I have to discuss with you."

"Truth be told, I would feel safer without Spenser present."

"Very well." Sabattian turned and strode confidently towards his tent.

Ramika slowly stood and looked back at the few humans still mulling around the camp in the moonlight. She sighed as she turned and strode in to Sabattian's tent.

"Please sit down. Would you like some tea? I can make some."

"I suppose I could try. I have never had tea."

"Then you are in for a treat." Sabattian lifted a grate off a small brazier and lit the wood inside.

He carefully placed the grate back atop the flaming wood and placed a pot of water on to boil.

"What I need to discuss with you is my father and his present state."

"You told me he is alive."

"Yes, but he is asleep. The problem lies in that he was captured while asleep. The creature that captured him makes sure he stays asleep. She keeps him like some sort of trophy. Every time Spenser or myself have tried to rescue him, the monster has had him moved before we can reach him. She has other prisoners as well. The last we heard she has a fortress far to the west. So far, I have been unable to locate it. It seems the monster uses our connection to our father in order to predict our moves. "

"You expect me to rescue D?"

"No, I am asking if you will. It will be dangerous, and it is up to you to decide."

"You are a prince, any simple request I can not ignore. Yet, I do have my own purposes for finding your father. "

"You will help him then?"

"Yes, I will. Tell me about who holds him."

"An ancient being. She is vampiric in nature, but none know if she is truly a vampire. The only fact that we do know is that she is ancient. Some call her the Gomorian, because the rumor is that she once resided in the biblical city of Gomorrah before her un-death. I can not give you a name because she uses many, depending on her moods."

Ramika shuddered. "I do not know if I can defeat someone so old and powerful."

"I just need you to keep her stalled from moving her captives until Spenser and me can wake father. I can concentrate on your sword to find you. I promise, you will not be alone in this fight."

"Alright, when do you want me to start my journey?"

"Spenser and I will help you acquaint yourself to the duties of a hunter first. And, we will help you to accustom yourself to daylight. I suspect you were buried in the castle since it fell?"

"Yes."

Sabattian put two tea balls into two cups and poured the boiling water into them. He handed one cup to Ramika.

"Let the tea steep for a few minutes. Then sip the tea, it is far too hot, and rude to gulp it. It should take several weeks for you to adjust to life on the surface. You have been buried for at least seven-hundred years. But, I suspect you are strong enough in character to adjust quickly."

"Why are you trusting me? How do you know I will not kill D when I find him?"

"The look in your eyes when you first asked about him. The look was not one of someone who wanted my father dead, but someone who wanted his help."

"You are correct."

"Spenser says I have a talent for it. He thinks it is part of my gift of sensing the whereabouts of monsters." Sabattian slowly sipped his tea.

Ramika carefully watched the way he drank tea and tried to mirror his movements.

The tea was bitter, but not unpleasant for one who had lived on blood for many years.

As she sipped, Ramika found that she very much enjoyed the taste of the tea.

* * *

Author's notes, Interesting Facts:

The incident described by Sabattian about the death of one of Dracula's mistresses is based on a true story.

It is documented that Dracula discovered one of his mistresses was a spy for the Turks, he did as was described in the story.

Although, it is highly debated whether Dracula himself was the one who actually performed the deed.

Dracula and his younger brother, Radu were both illegitemate. Their father, Vladistan III (Dracul), only accepted them once it was determined his wife would bear him no heir. There are documents that refer to other half-brothers. Although Sasha in my story is fictional, I based him on such documents.

On his rise to the throne, Vlad IV legitimized some of his half brothers to form his personal guard.

In fact, one of the brothers was said to have looked so like Vlad, that he often replaced his brother in situations where his liege would be in too much danger.

It is also a fact that Vlad did not like to sit for portraits.

It is highly debated whether the famous painting of Count Dracula is actually the monarch. Some believe that the half-brother who resembled him is the actual face in the portrait.

Skeptics cite that the crown on the figure in the painting is much too plain for a monarch such as Vlad. The skeptics believe the hat is more suited to a personage in the royal guard.

* * *

Please Review 


	3. Preparing

**Chapter Three: Preparing**

Neither Sabattian nor Spenser spoke much of the task that Ramika accepted as they slowly helped her acclimate to life in daylight.

Spenser often grumbled at the gruff tone Sabattian took whenever he flirted with Ramika.

Sabattian had always been the cool and collected one.

The burst of frustration from Sabattian was not something Spenser was used to dealing with. It unnerved him to the point that he volunteered to go into the cave where Ramika escaped to gather more treasures from the hidden storeroom.

Ramika was not unaware of the tension she was causing. She did not know what to make of it. She knew she should feel something, but the turmoil in her own being kept her from looking to the pain of others.

Within a couple of weeks, Ramika was able to spend several hours in the light without feeling too dizzy.

She was still careful to seek the shade whenever she could.

Spenser managed to loot most of the rest of the treasures from Magnus' trophy room, but he constantly fought with Professor Almund to keep any item that he gathered.

Their constant battles over the booty made Ramika do something she had never had the luxury to do before, laugh.

Sabattian smiled when he saw Ramika shedding her airs, yet he knew for her to get too emotional could also mean failure in her mission.

* * *

One evening after one of the many sword sparring matches she had with Sabattian ended , she sat on a large rock, wiped her brow and asked Sabattian a question that had she had held since their meeting.

"Sabattian, how soon after she escaped my father did your mother marry D?"

Sabattian fell silent as he slowly sat by Ramika. Her question was more complicated than he really wanted to explain before putting some food in his stomach.

"She didn't." he finally said after a few moments of contemplation. "He returned to her farm after a particularly brutal fight. He was injured badly and knew he would be safe with her until his wounds healed fully. Uncle Dan had grown to manhood, and was training himself to be a hunter. Mother had grown from a beautiful girl to an enchanting woman. Father stayed to train uncle Dan. He thought that he would tire of her and she of him, but their feelings grew instead. He left, out of guilt, after the third of my older siblings were born."

Ramika gasped," He has more children than you and Spenser?"

"Had. Our other siblings were more human than dhamphile. They grew old and died. All of them trained as hunters before going off to form families of their own. Oddly, many of the human hunters that hire themselves out have father's blood in their veins, but do not know it. Several generations of humanity under the oppression of violence erased the trace of their lineage."

"Why did your father leave? From what I saw of him, he was more responsible than to leave a woman alone to raise his children."

"As I said, it was guilt. He felt guilty for having children, knowing that some of us would have his curse. He returned every few years to check and see if any of us showed the signs of being a dhamphile. Each time he returned, mother had another child to present to him. He stayed as soon as it became evident that I shared his nature. He stayed longer when spender showed the same signs. He took us away as soon as he deemed us old enough to go with him. We never saw our mother again. She died birthing the youngest of our siblings. Father was distraught that he was not there for her death. Our siblings turned their backs on father and on us for all of the sorrow we caused our mother. Sometimes, I wonder if mother would have been luckier if she had obeyed your father."

"No, Magnus would have made her just as miserable."

Sabattian rose and crossed over to collect some raw meat from the camp cook. "Unlike you, I don't have a bloodstone to stave off my appetite. Hungry?"

"Yes." She said as she stood to follow. "The ring does not seem to work well anymore."

"The ring has not been fed. I will show you hoe to collect energy with it tomorrow evening. I need to rest."

Ramika looked over her shoulder to see Spenser looking her way. Spenser covered his face with one of his hands and shook his head.

* * *

"I think this artifact belongs in the museum I am going to build."

"Professor, you will only find woe if you do. Some hunter will come along and steal it. That is a crestian, sometimes known as a vampire magnet. Sires use it to call their makings, and their prey. Hunters use it to lure unsuspecting vampires. If you keep that, you will have to keep it closely guarded, under lock and key. My advice is to sell it to a hunter."

"To you, you mean, Spenser."

"Nah, my reputation makes the thing useless to me and my brother. "

"Very good. At least you are letting the most of these artifact go to the advancement of science."

Spenser looked at the rest of the pile of booty that he had most recently plundered. He noticed a highly tarnished silver ring.

As Professor Almund turned his back, Spenser palmed the tiny ring and slipped it into his pocket.

"Ramika will need this." He thought to himself.

Spenser waited until Sabattian was taking his shift in the tunnels before he attempted to give the lady his gift. He knew his elder brother would see the ring as another form of Spenser's failed attempts of seducing Ramika.

As Spenser waited, he carefully shined the ring to brilliant silver shine.

He carefully walked into Ramika's small tent and lit the candle tat sat on an old barrel near her cot.

Ramika had just fallen into dreams on her cot when a gentle nudge hit her shoulder.

She rolled over and tried to bat the offence away, only to have her shoulder shaken more forcefully.

"It is not dawn yet, Sabattian, I am exhausted."

"Ramika, wake up, I have something to give you."

"Can it not wait?"

"No."

Ramika grumbled before she turned over to look into a pair of golden eyes.

"Spenser? What do you want?" She pulled the blankets tightly around herself.

Ramika knew that many of Spenser's exploits were meant to impress her. She knew that Spenser envied the attention his brother gave her. Once, she might have reveled in the attention, but she no longer felt it prudent.

"I just wanted to give you something. I don't want Sabattian to know you have it, yet." he pulled the silver ring from his pocket and placed it atop the covers of her bed.

"What is this?"

"Something that would send Sabattian into a rage if he knew your father possessed it."

Ramika picked up the delicate ring. At first, it seemed like a simple band, similar to a wedding ring. As she studied it more closely, she found It was woven of several small silver threads in the shape of a winged dragon. It was extremely cold to the touch.

"The craftwork of this is exquisite."

"Look inside the band."

Ramika angled the ring so the light of the candle illuminated the inner part of the ring.

On the inner part of the band was a worn symbol. At first, the symbol resembled a crown, but upon closer inspection was a group of arrows tied by a ribbon.

"What does this mean, Spenser?"

"There were only two rings of that kind ever made. They were made to protect the royalty from the lesser nobles. They belonged to my grandfather. One he wore on his left index finger, the other..."

"Belonged to his wife?"

"No. None but those of vampiric blood can touch the rings. To do so would mean instant death. Do you feel the cold of it?"

"Yes, it is cold to the touch."

"The ring only responds to it's true owner by blood. This ring belonged to my father when he was a boy. When father outgrew it, Dracula kept it on a chain around his neck. He never removed it. You must take it to father, to D. It will help him."

"Why would Sabattian be so angry about a small ring?"

Spenser took a deep breath and turned his back to Ramika to compose himself. He spoke without facing Ramika. "Did you always say that your father revered, respected, and honored the vampire king in all ways?"

"Yes. I was taught to do the same."

Spenser slowly turned and looked at Ramika with a pained expression. "Your father was false, and that ring is the proof."

Ramika sat up and moved her feet off of the cot. "You lie. My father always spoke highly of the king. He kept Dracula's portrait in the grand hall. He taught all who lived in the castle to show respect."

Spenser shook his head. "When grandfather was murdered by a coup of lesser nobles, the jewelry he wore on his person was distributed as trophies among the conspirators. All the conspirators kept the possession of such treasures secret when Radu took the throne and swore revenge. It did not matter that Radu formed the coup to begin with. He wanted all who might also betray him out of the way. There is no doubt that Magnus Lee was one of those who killed Dracula."

Ramika stared at Spenser for several moments before she nodded.

Ramika had always thought many of her father's ways unorthodox, even for nobles. She had not thought to connect his spiteful nature with the heinous crime.

Spenser opened the flap on the tent as he turned to leave. "I will leave you to think on it. The ring has special power, but only father can unlock it. That is why the ring is so cold. I supposed it was better he know about the ring from you rather than from me."

"Ah, you are preventing bodily injury on yourself."

Spenser smiled as he walked from the tent. He whistled as he closed the flap and strode off into the night.

"What is to keep me from injury when Sabattian learns of this?" Ramika sighed to herself.

She put the ring into the pocket of her pants, and went back to bed.

Sleep eluded her until she rationalized that Sabattian would not be cruel to her because she was a woman. With that reason to quiet the question of why Spenser had given her the ring, she fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Spenser pointedly avoided his brother.

Sabattian wondered why his brother decided to distance himself.

Spenser and Sabattian had always been close. It saddened Sabattian to not have Spenser around.

Worse, Spenser had closed his mind so Sabattian could not feel his thoughts.

Many times, Sabattian wanted his younger brother's advice and help with Ramika's training, but Spenser was always gone.

"Now turn the blood ring so the stone is on the side of your palm. Touch any living being with blood in their veins. It will leach a small amount without hurting the creature in any way. The stone concentrates the power so it is used more efficiently than supping directly from the blood."

"You are much more formal today, Sabattian."

"Huh? Oh, think nothing of it. I am simply distracted. Professor Almund had become extremely annoying. He insists on digging to find a device of mass destruction, although both Spenser and myself have assured him it does not exist here."

"The professor annoys me as well, but he is simply eccentric. "

"Where in hell is Spenser?"

"Down in the mine for his shift of course. Are you too tired to stay up after the dawn comes?"

"No, Ramika. Come, I need to demonstrate the use of the rest of the artifacts you have. You can nearly spend an entire day in the light. The time for your task is coming."

"That bothers you."

"It makes me feel helpless. I do not like that feeling."

Sabattian said not another word as sun slowly rose.

Ramika learned the magical properties of each of her daggers. Most were imbued to hit any target the hunter concentrated on.

Sabattian showed her how her boots increased her speed. "Father has a similar pair." He said.

Most of all, he showed her the properties and dangers of her sword.

"The sword can help you to overpower your enemies, but when dealing with vampires, it can be difficult to handle."

"How so?"

"The Draco, or dragon swords are sentient. It is said that the soul of a great holy warrior is trapped within each sword. When dealing with vampires, the sword sometimes takes on a will of its own. It may choose to balk or to attack, no matter your wish or readiness to do so."

"I understand. On our latest sparring matches, I have had trouble managing the sword."

"It knows one of its fellows and wishes not to fight, even if it is only a sparring match. I wish Spenser would spar with you some before you go."

"He is afraid of your ire."

Sabattian simply nodded.

Professor Almund's maid, Carmen, walked to Ramika with a finely made hat.

"I hope it fits well. Master Sabattian had me search for a hat for you. This isn't fancy, but it is more ladylike than the gentlemen's hats. I thought the netting veil might come in handy when your eyes pained you."

"You are very kind to me, Carmen." She took the hat and placed it on her head. The hat fit well.

"I know the pain of being an outsider. "

"Carmen is a Barberoy, a mutant, although her gift is not obvious." Sabattian added.

"I am a dream weaver. Nigel employed me initially as a curiosity, and because he hates nightmares. I direct his dreams. Now, he treats me almost as an equal."

"Is there any success in finding Ramika a proper horse?"

"Yes, but it will be a few more days before the owner can get it here."

"Good." Sabattian started towards his tent. "Is there anything else you need to know about before I give you your final instructions this evening?"

Ramika fingered the tiny ring in her pocket. "There is one... one more thing."

"Yes?"

Carmen looked at Sabattian and Ramika and smirked and shook her head as she returned to her daily chores.

"Um, just this child's ring." Ramika slowly pulled the ring from her pocket and held it in her palm so the gentle morning sunlight reflected off of it.

Even though he was several paces away, Sabattian quickly went back to Ramika and snatched the ring from Ramika's palm. His pace was so fast, that even Ramika's vampiric senses only perceived him has a blur of motion.

"Oh my god. Ramika, do you know what this is?"

"Spenser gave it to me. He thought you would not be so enraged if you had it from my hand."

"This was the ring my father wore on his left hand when Radu chopped that hand off. Grandfather kept the ring with him. The ring would not fit on parasite, father's false left hand, so grandfather continued to wear it on a chain around his neck. Father often told us about it."

"A token of a father's love."

Sabattian took a deep breath and handed the ring back to Ramika. "That will help father. It has some of grandfather's power within it. I need to rest, and have a long talk with Spenser. Do not stay in the light too long."

"I won't."

* * *

Spenser walked into the tent he shared with Sabattian. He looked over at the sleeping form of his brother.

Sabattian looked angelic as he slowly breathed, despite the fact that it looked like had not brushed his shoulder length blonde hair in days.

Spenser noticed the haphazard way that Sabattian had folded his clothing before retiring.

Sabattian was a neat-freak. It was unusual to see his clothing so badly treated. It was more unusual to see Sabattian to ignore the meticulous hygiene he always insisted on.

Sabattian's silver-blue eyes slowly opened and watched Spenser straighten up the shoddy work.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, Sabattian. You are a mess."

"Is that why you have been avoiding me?"

"No, your pretty student is too much of a temptation for my libido."

"Oh." Sabattian sat up and took the clothing from Spenser and slowly began to dress.

"Do you need me to brush your hair?" Spenser said sympathetically.

"Is it that bad? Do you need to mother me now?"

"You have been caring for me since I was ten, when father took us from mother. It is my turn."

"I could use some help with this mop."

Sabattian finished dressing and sat on the box he used as a makeshift chair and waited as Spenser pulled out the brush and a leather ribbon from Sabattian's pack.

Spenser slowly worked out the myriad of tangles before brushing his brother's hair until it gleamed. He tied back Sabattian's hair. "There all done."

"Thanks."

"Now will you tell me why you are so moody?"

"It is the mission Ramika accepted. I don't know if she can handle it. We are sending her on a suicide mission, and she does not know it yet."

"Bah! She can handle herself. After all, she was vampire-raised. She may know some of the tricks we do not. "

"Perhaps." Sabattian stood, grabbed his hand mirror and looked at himself. He placed the mirror down once he was satisfied that Spenser had done a good enough job.

"You have got it bad."

"Got what?" Sabattian belted on his sword and weapons.

"You are in love with Ramika, admit it."

"That is silly. We are only friends. Besides, you don't know anything about love, lust you are fluent in, but love?"

"You yell at me, actually yell, whenever I flirt with Ramika. You growled at me whenever I tried to help with her training. That is why I avoid you. You are not yourself."

"Enough."

"You have always been so cool and composed, but now you act like a helpless little boy."

"I said, enough!"

"Oh, now I have got your temper up."

Sabattian pulled his sword. "If you don't shut that wagging tongue of yours, I will cut it out!"

Spenser pushed the blade of the sword aside with his leather-gloved hand. "It won't do any good. It will only grow back in about twenty years or so, and I will make up for the silence."

Spenser followed his words with hysterical laughter.

Sabattian took a deep breath as he sheathed his sword and shook his head. "It is just stress, little brother. Stress over father."

"Uh huh." Spenser smiled.

"I need to go find Ramika. Don't run off yet. I think she is ready to go, and I need you here when we explain our plans."

* * *

Ramika was met with an eerie silence as she sipped her tea and watched Sabattian and Spenser slowly eat.

She had eaten earlier, but the warmth and bitterness of the tea helped to ease her nerves.

"Biscuit?" Spenser's golden eyes twinkled in mischief as he held out the shortbread.

She smiled back at him as she slowly took the cookie from his fingers.

Spenser took the opportunity to caress her hand slightly.

Ramika blushed.

Sabattian loudly cleared his throat so loudly that is sounded like a growl.

Spenser released Ramika's hand and started to laugh.

"Enough of this. Ramika, it is time you knew exactly what you are up against." Sabattian said as calmly as he could muster. "I warn you, where you are going is full of vampires."

"Oh, Sabattian, you don't know how many there are, you just know that the power there is great."

"Please stop interrupting." Sabattian cleared his throat again. "There is a very ancient one who decided that living in a castle within luxury was much too boring for her. She has several residences, safe houses, so to speak where she lives and harbors others. Even the constant change of locale and luxury eventually did not satisfy her boredom. She began building something she calls a menagerie. It is a collection of artifacts and oddities. She hosts parties around the collection."

"Her parties gather not only vampires but those wanting to vampires." Spenser added.

"Yes, and... father has become part of her exhibit. Humans pay enormous prices just to gawk at father in a glass coffin, before they become her next meal."

"She has other things too. Most of it is exactly like what I found in your father's vault."

"Your advantage, Ramika, is that she does not know you. We want you to sneak into her current haven and release father. If you can not release D, you can surely set loose some of the others she has trapped there. The ring Spenser gave you can help awaken father, if you can get it into the coffin."

"How hard can it be to get into a glass coffin?"

"The old one has power. She has somehow sealed it air tight. About the old one, you must be especially careful around her. As I have mentioned before, I am not sure which name she uses now. At one time she was the wife to our uncle, Radu, but she left him. At that time her name was Ezmerelda, but Spenser and I know that is not her real name. Always keep your guard up around her. She has several vampires and dhamphiles who protect her at all times. The dhamphiles' loyalty can be swayed, but it is not an easy task. "

Ramika looked at the earthen floor a moment. "You are sending me alone."

"Once you situate yourself and find the name she is using, Spenser and me will be close behind"

"I see. When do I leave?"

"Your horse is here, I would like you to leave at first light if you are able." Sabattian said curtly as he stood and left the tent.

Spenser put his hand over Ramika's. "You still can back out, you know."

"No. I have a debt that must be repaid."

"Sabattian failed to mention where you are going. There is a lush, forest gorge far to the west. You will be looking for a hunting lodge near a waterfall. I have a map, but it is old and some of the landmarks may have changed. If you use that bluestone ring, you should have little trouble finding the lodge."

"Thank you." Ramika said with a sigh.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"My brother, of course."

Ramika shook her head and smiled. "My heart was stolen long ago. As to whom, that is my secret, until we see each other again."

* * *

Sabattian and Spenser watched as Ramika rode off before the first rays of dawn.

"Yep, you have got it bad, and she loves another."

"I am not in love with Ramika, Spenser, besides we are outcasts. Even among our own kind, there is no way to settle down and live normally. It always fails."

"I wonder who she is in love with?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Sabattian slapped his brother on the back of the head, "She is in love with father."

"Can't be. I am better looking than father."

"Why don't you sit and use that silly brain of yours for once."

"Ugh! You have the hots for a potential stepmother. You are one sick man."

"I am going to get some sleep." Sabattian turned and strode into their tent.

Spenser followed slowly afterward, thankful that his brother was getting back to being his old self again.

* * *

Oscar, who woke to attend to his duties alongside Professor Almund, watched Ramika leave as well.

He rushed into his tent and took out the small lizard-like bird from its cage. He hastily scribbled a note and put it into the small tube attached to the bird's leg.

Oscar, quickly ran to the professor's tent once he was finished setting the bird loose.

"Nigel, wake up, its Oscar."

"What do you want at this god-forsaken hour?"

"The dhamphile girl has left. We need to keep the other two busy. The anonymous person who helped you sponsor this dig is the only way to keep you from bankrupting yourself. The busier we keep the boys, the more money we make."

"You are insane, Oscar. This is not about money, it is about preserving the past for all to see."

"Yes of course, but it is our client that owns the museum where the treasures will be housed until your museum is finished."

"Very well. I will try and keep the two hunters busy." Nigel said as he slowly rose from bed."

* * *

Author's Notes:

In reference to the question about the spelling of Ramika's name, as it often is with romanization of glyphic languages, it is not always pronounced how it is spelled.

The "Ra" spelling denotes the word pronounced with a "rolling L " which is almost always followed by a hard A sound.

Although the spelling is Ramika, it is pronounced, llla-MEE-ka. The l's sometimes sound like a low growl in the middle of the mouth, hense the roman "R."

Other examples of this common pronuciation are, Ranma (from Ranma 1/2) and Kirara (from Inuyasha)

Thanks for the question.

Please Review.


	4. Into the Dark Mist

**Chapter 4: Into the Dark Mist

* * *

**

Ramika was careful to ride mostly at night, unless the day was cloudy. She was very careful to keep her visits to villages brief, and only to gather supplies. She crossed deserts full of ancient ruins, lush green forests full of animal life. Ramika was awed by the differences in climate as she traveled.

In retrospect, she felt that all of those years under his father's wing were more suffocation than protection. Magnus did not want his daughter to know about the world around her. He was afraid she would leave him, or kill him.

After man weeks of travel, she where a raging river cut a deep gorge. The sight was breathtaking.

She followed the river upstream until it forked. As indicated on the map Spenser gave her, the hunting lodge lied on the smaller fork of the river. She was on the wrong side of the river and only one flimsy rope bridge to cross.

Ramika covered her horse's eyes and slowly led it across the bridge. She wished she could cover her own eyes. The drop down to the river was long, and the bridge looked like it had not been used in years. The mossy boards creaked loudly every step she took.

"Just be careful how you step, and don't look down." she kept telling herself.

As she and the horse made it safely across, Ramika breathed a sigh of relief. She looked ahead and saw the deep valleys in the distance. Ramika reached into her pocket and made sure she still had the note Carmen had instructed her to carry.

Ramika was traveling very close to the valley of the Barberoy. Carmen wanted to make sure they did not hamper Ramika's progress. Carmen had been trying to touch and weave the dreams of any Barberoy citizen she still knew to reside in the valley, but wanted to make sure Ramika was not harmed.

Ramika doubted any note would be enough to stop the Barberoy if they had orders to kill her, but she did not fault Carmen for trying.

As the sight of the windmills came into view, Ramika quickened the pace of the horse, and turned down the narrow path that lead to lake not far away. She hated having to take that path. It left her vulnerable, but any other path would take her straight through the heart of Barberoy land. There were no other plausible options.

As she galloped through the path, she felt that she was being watched. Ramika slowed the horse down to a trot and kept an eye out for an ambush.

"Who passes through the land of the Barberoy?" a voice echoed off the steep sides of the ravine.

"Ramika Lee." she shouted back to the stones.

"All who pass must pay a toll, Ramika Lee."

"Do you still follow the covenant with the vampires?" she said thoughtfully.

"That we do. Have you a quarrel?"

"Nay. I have lain asleep for many years, imprisoned and recently escaped."

"Ye are a vampire then?"

"The daughter of Magnus Lee." She listened to muffled whispers bouncing off of the stones as she slowed to a stop.

"Magnus and his daughter are dead, destroyed by a hunter. Prove your claim."

"Magnus Lee was killed at his wedding to a human. The hunter who called himself D. I was buried in the rubble of the great hall. It allowed me to escape the flames of destruction. My lover, Rin Gessi, was killed by my father as my father made his way to the great hall."

More muffled whispers sounded as a small group of horribly mutated snake-like creatures slithered their way down the ravine and into the path.

One of the creatures raised back high on her tail so that her humanlike torso stood straight and her eyes were even with Ramika's.

Ramika patted the skittish horse as the snake creatures scrutinized her closely.

The one looking her in the eye smiled. "Gessi has been dead a long time. Few know how he actually died. I smell your vampire blood, but you are a Dhamphile."

"Magnus kept that hidden."

"Who was your mother?"

"I do not know, father destroyed her not long after I was born."

The snake woman nodded and waved a hand to her underlings. "She may pass."

"But mistress, she has not shown enough proof, she has not proven her story."

"She is a female and a dhamphile. It is enough."

The underlings slithered away as the leader whispered, "I saw the dream."

Ramika nodded as the lead snake-woman slowly backed away.

* * *

Exhaustion came over Ramika in a rush. She was not sure if it was heat syndrome or the simple weariness of travel, but if she traveled much further, she would fall off her horse.

She found a copse of trees that surrounded a larger one. The tree near the center had a hollow near the base. Since Ramika did not wish to bury herself, she felt that sitting in the hollow and covering herself with mulch should suffice.

Her horse stood nearby munching on sweet grass as Ramika pulled her hat over her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Shh, you idiot, the thing might wake up." A voice rang through her near unconscious mind.

"Keep the horse quiet."

"A vampire can not wake once asleep in the sleeping forest. The ancient spell is absolute. Let's be done with it."

Ramika tipped back her hat and frowned as she opened her eyes. The four men jumped back away from her with weapons drawn .

"You can't have my horse." She said as she stood and brushed herself off.

"We don't want your horse, vampire, we want your life." One of the men blurted out.

"Ah, hunters. You are here to kill any unsuspecting vampire making their way to the lodge. I have no wish to harm you, but I will defend myself."

"A vampire in the sleeping forest, telling us a lie." The leader said calmly as he raised an odd looking gun. "Come no nearer."

"You have me at a disadvantage sir, but believe me, I am a hunter not unlike yourself, although my prices for my services are much higher than you ruffians charge, I am sure."

"Hunters know better than to fall asleep here." The leader said calmly. He was dressed much better and somewhat differently than the others. Split robes of green held by a wide belt to keep the tails from becoming entwined in his brown tight breeches. A rich brown cape and hood his facial features.

Ramika removed her hat and her weapons slowly and put them in front of her for the bedraggled men to inspect. She suspected it was not the wisest of moves. Sabattian had warned her that this sort of thing happened frequently, and it was best to keep calm in the situation. "I did not know, I have never been to this place before. My employer simply gave me a map."

One of the hunters grabbed her sword. He marveled at the hand guard as he pulled it from its sheath. "Boss, she's got a holy sword."

"Let me see that," The leader lowered his gun and grabbed the sword carefully by the base with his leather-gloved hands. "Keep her covered while I see." He slowly put his gun on the ground as one of the other men raised a bow with an arrow at the ready.

The leader looked at the runes carved near the hilt, and the ornamentation around the pommel. His eyebrows raised slightly as he calmly looked up. "Give her back her things. No truly evil being can lay hands on a sword like this. I know the enchantment well."

"But boss.."

The boss growled as he turned, and gave the sword back to Ramika with the pommel towards her. A show of trust for any warrior. "My name is Rodgen of the wood. " He said as he removed his hood revealing lush, curly brown hair and deep blue eyes, "Hunter, ranger and sorcerer extraordinaire. These are my friends, Mathew is the dark haired one, Mark is the redhead and Luke is the tawny haired one. They are hunters now but were mere nameless bandits when they graced my forest. Where did you get a draconian sword?"

"I found it when I was most in need." She said as she sheathed her sword and returned her gear to the places it was before she removed the gear from her person.

"That is how it should be. You are a dhamphile, are you not? Only a dhamphile can make use of that sword's full potential."

Ramika gasped at Rodgen's words. "Yes. My name is Ramika Lee."

Rodgen got a shocked look on his face. "Impossible, Ramika Lee is dead. She died in the destruction of Lee's castle!"

"Not dead. I survived by a pure stroke of luck. The room above me, that fell on top of me, was warded. It saved me. I merely slept and healed."

"Now you are a hunter." Rodgen nodded. "I had often wanted to meet you, and regretted your supposed death. "

"Am I so famous then?"

"Not so famous. You and I have something in common. You see, I am also a dhamphile, and a child of Magnus Lee. I am your older half brother."

"Boss!" Mathew slapped his knee. "Should we celebrate this family reunion?"

"No, we don't have time. Anastasia and those she draws to her lodge corrupt the forest daily. I am sorry to shock you , Ramika. My mother was a simple concubine. She escaped here, to the sleeping forest, when your father became fascinated with your mother."

"It is hard to believe, but I have seen and been told many things since I woke that are hard to believe. So, Anastasia is the name Radu's widow uses these days."

"So, that is who she is and why she has so much power. I see we have the same goal. I want her dead."

"We are in agreement in that."

"Good. Now first, let me help you rewrap the ornamentation to your sword. It will you no good to go into her lair with it on your hip."

"Boss, can we at least make camp for a while." Luke complained, "I am bone weary."

"Yes. Ramika chose a good spot. Easy to defend. If she had wanted to kill us, we would already be in little pieces."

"Here boss, here is your gun back." Mark handed Rodgen the gun butt first.

"Good fellow. Not that he could have used this gun anyway. It is imbued with magic, and can only be used effectively by a dhamphile. It uses magic, not ammunition. Since I am one of the few who still knows the true ways of magic, only I can use it."

"Clever."

"I use it much more than I do this," Rodgen pushed his cloak to the side to reveal that he also wielded a draconian sword. "Mine is called _Melos, _the melody. I only know of one other besides you and myself that wields one of the five draconian swords."

"D."

"Yes. His is called _Imperium Rex_. The most powerful of the five swords."

"D's two sons wield the other two swords. They are waiting to come to my aid once I can locate their father. He has been imprisoned by Radu's widow, and put on display for her patrons."

Rodgen gasped, "She is drawing off of him. "

"I'm to my bed, boss," Mark said as he rolled up in a ragged blanket. "I will see you in the morning."

"You other two should get some sleep as well. I know how you hate to watch me eat, and I am certain my sister eats just as I do."

"Raw." Ramika said flatly.

Rodgen smiled," Raw. I will go get some small game for us."

* * *

Ramika and Rodgen discussed plans for entering the lodge long after the three humans fell asleep. Rodgen instructed his men that he and Ramika would sleep the next day, to be ready to put any plan they had into motion once night fell once again.

The forest became blanketed in a strange mist, making both of them sleepy, but Rodgen told Ramika how to fend off the effects. "My mother was a sorceress, from a long line of sorcerers. Her great grandmother put the spell on the forest, to protect it. It cost that sorceress her life, and her very soul, thus the spell can never be removed. It was to protect her clan from the vampire lords who threatened to destroy them. My mother wandered off, in a fit of rebellion. You know the rest."

"So you do actually own this forest."

"Yes, everything except the lodge itself, deep within. Somehow, Anastasia pushed the spell away from the place. She could not destroy the spell, but she uses something to create a bubble around the lodge, making her, and those within immune to the sleep." Rodgen became agitated and clenched his fists as he stared into the crackling fire.

"What is the matter?"

"I was born in the lodge. By right, it is my home. I want her gone, and her putrid stench out of it."

"We may have to destroy the building to kill her."

"It doesn't matter. The house can be rebuilt, the tunnels cleaned out or re-dug. The house sits on a node, a place where chi lines connect. When I can get to the place, my magic powers become great. Those powers allow me to more effectively protect the forest, and keep it a sanctuary. Unfortunately, I have been unable to get close. She has servants who watch for me from all sides. So far, Anastasia's servants have yet to hunt me directly, but I know that time will come. " He clenches his hands.

"How long do you think it will take D's sons to get here? It would be better if we were all together. She is just too powerful to take on by ourselves."

"I am certain Sabattian and Spenser will get here as quickly as they possibly can. Sabattian told me that he and Spenser had problems getting close to the lodge. Is it possible that it was the spell on the forest, and not Anastasia's power?"

"I do not doubt that in the least. Too bad I did not find them when they attempted to free their father. But, if they are half as good as D, then I understand why I did not."

"Does Anastasia know you are Magnus Lee's son?"

"Doubtful," He said as he stretched out his legs and yawned, "she does however, know I am a Dhamphile. It is probably the only reason she has not hunted me down already."

"Dawn is coming, Rodgen. We need to sleep. "

"I will wake Mark, he is a morning person. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Please Review 


	5. Swords

**Chapter 5: Swords

* * *

**

"But you can't just leave in the middle of my excavation!" Professor Almund screamed at Sabattian. He waved his arms and complained about the enormous debt he incurred in hiring the two monster hunters.

"Forget the last of our fee then. We have more pressing business elsewhere."

"Besides, none of us have run into monsters worth spitting at in the last two weeks." Spenser added, "Plus two more hunter groups have arrived. Your assistant, Oscar has been negotiating hiring them. Their fees are not nearly as large as ours."

"But you are the best! I want the best!" the professor's face turned red and he choked. "You have to stay here!"

"We have to do nothing. We have the pay you gave us for services already rendered. The Rosarios are nearly as good as we are. You are in quite capable hands."

"I should have listened to the banter of my colleagues before agreeing to your terms. You are no different from the vampires you kill. You think you are better than everyone else!" Almund stomped off towards his tent.

"Well, that went well, Sabattian. At least he didn't put a price on our heads."

"Not yet. It would be wise to leave as soon as possible. Are the horses ready to travel?"

"Yes. I fear they have been growing a bit fat while we have been fooling around in the ruins."

Sabattian looked over his shoulder and saw Oscar duck behind a pile of dirt workers were sifting through. "There is something not right about Mr. Palfrey. He has been skulking around lately. I wonder if it is because he is stealing Nigel blind, or if it is something else. Something to do with us."

"I don't trust Oscar either. That is why I lied to Nigel about him hiring other hunters. If anything, he is fighting to keep them away." Spenser said as he helped his brother take down their tent. "When he does bother to speak to me, it is only to try to tempt me with one of the whores."

Sabattian looked around as he folded the cloth and wrapped it around the poles of the tent. "With as many people coming from far and wide to see this excavation, I would not doubt another village sprouting up around this site."

"Quit changing the subject. You're nervous about Oscar. Do you think he will follow?"

"No. He is too much of a coward, and I doubt someone with his greed would leave a treasure trove such as this excavation behind, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you quit standing around and talking my ear off, we will never get to where Ramika is meeting us."

Spenser grabbed all of his gear and began packing it on his horse. "I really mean it, What is it about Oscar that is keeping you so mum?"

Sabattian packed the last of the gear on his horse. "I keep wondering if the professor is the only one who is employing him."

* * *

"I am going ahead to the lodge to find where they are keeping D."

"Ramika, are you certain you do not want to wait for the other two?"

"Anastasia does not know I have become a hunter. I will just be another customer to view her menagerie. I must locate D before we can put our plan into motion. Without knowledge of where his exact location is beneath the lodge, our plan could go awry before we begin."

"Then let me draw you a map of the path through the wood the vampires use to avoid the sleeping curse." Rodgen bent down and drew a map in the dirt. "If you go to the edge of the forest here, and keep to the path, you will seem less conspicuous."

"Are there sentries?"

"Yes, there are a few but if me and my men distract the ones at the edge, none will know that you came out of the forest to take the path back through. Any sentry afterwards will assume you came from out of the desert that lies beyond the end of the path."

"Is there anything else I should beware of?"

"Wrap up the pommel of your sword more securely. I will wrap the scabbard. It is unwise to enter without the sword, but also unwise to carry it without disguising it more thoroughly. Also, you must keep your thoughts well guarded. Telepathy is not uncommon among the guests at the lodge. I have yet to get close enough to any who would delve deeper than surface thoughts, so I do not know the extent of their powers. Be on your guard.

"If Sabattian and Spenser get here before I am back. Make sure to inform them of what I am doing."

"Of course." Rodgen smiled, "And keep that superior attitude while you are at the lodge. It will also make you look less suspicious. Remember your cruelty. In this case it is a good defense."

Ramika nodded.

"Here, you can use this old belt of mine to wrap the fancy part of the sword. I never had much use for it once it was broken, but I knew it might come in handy." Mathew said with a blush.

"Aw, don't listen to that pack rat." Mark said as he threw Ramika some rusted wire and old rags. "He tries to impress every girl with his broken belt story. Truth is, he steals every bit of leather he can get off those we kill."

"Shh! You don't want to offend her! She's not like the other vamps, she's the boss' sister. And, this does actually happen to be a belt that I broke. I thought she would want it because it was the most worn of all of them I got."

Luke and Rodgen laughed at the banter. "If you are going to lend a hand to Ramika, you had best do it quickly. It is nearly sundown, and we need to have her on the path soon after."

"Looks like you got the scabbard covered well, boss. " Why don't I go get us all something to eat?" Luke took out his bow and headed into the woods.

* * *

Oscar paced back and forth in his tent. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead as he waited for the mutated bird creature to return to him. He did not expect a vampire to walk into the tent.

He fell on his knees and bellowed as he asked for forgiveness.

"Where is she?" The vampire asked in a heavy, unusual, accent.

"What?"

"I asked you a question, human. Where is she?" He pushed the red, shoulder length, tightly curled hair out of his face to get a closer look at Oscar.

"Ramika?"

The vampire kicked Oscar in the stomach sending him flying onto his cot. The cot splintered below him, but other than a few scratches, he was fine.

The vampire took off his gloves, showing heavily scarred hands.

As Oscar looked closer at the vampire, he could see that his face was also mildly scarred, but healing.

His clothing was odd and somewhat over-worn. The pants were tied at the waist by some sort of sash that looked as if it had once been colorful. Similar sashes were tied around the tops of his boots, He wore a leather vest that was functional as armor, but designed like a work of art. Over the top of it all was an open fronted robe of tan color. A long scarf of some sort hung loosely around the vampire's neck.

"I know no one named Ramika. I am speaking of that bitch who killed my father, human. Tell me and I might just let you live."

The vampire sat on one of the folding chairs and unrolled the scarf from around his neck. He wound up his hair and then wound the scarf around his head to create a turban.

Oscar's eyes got wide. "Radji..."

"Correct. I am Radji Raduaster. Or, as you probably know, Radji, son of Radu and a Turkish harem slave girl. Now, where is my stepmother? " Radji pulled a mutant bird from the folds of his robe. "This thing lead me here. I am afraid your message about a girl leaving this camp never reached my stepmother. Now, where is she?"

"I don't really know the exact location, I really don't. She just gave me the birds to use to send her small artifacts for her menagerie and messages. I only know that it lies in a forest. Please don't kill me, Prince Radji!"

"Titles mean nothing to me, I am still a dhamphile. And, as you can see, I am still healing from a bad burn coupled with a nasty case of heat syndrome."

"I will get you something to eat, or if you drink blood I can get someone in here to service your needs for a meal and more if you want. Just please..."

Radji let out a sigh. "It seems I will get nowhere with you. Go, get me some raw meat, and if you do not return quickly, you will be the meal, understand? I need to heal before resuming my search."

"I know what direction the forest lies. Two dhamphiles were here helping clear monsters from the ruin. They went after Ramika."

"I told you to go get me some food, you imbecile. I am not as benevolent as my uncle or as patient as my father, now go!"

Oscar hobbled out of the tent. His luck had gone from bad to worse, with no hope of repair.

"Ah, there you are, Oscar. Any luck with the negotiations?"

"Um, negotiations professor?"

"Yes, you silly twit. I thought you were getting the Rosarios to replace the two dhamhiles that left here yesterday." He patted Oscar on the back and continued to his tent.

"Uh, yes, right, the Rosarios." Oscar smiled. Perhaps his problem was not as bad as what he believed. He ran to the truck belonging to the notorious group of hunters.

A woman sat on the ground near the truck. "You need some help?"

"Um, yes, are you with the Rosarios?"

"Irma Rosario. Need a price quote?"

"Um, yes. I am Oscar Palfrey, Professor Almund's assistant. What is your fee?"

"We charge one million for a job as large as this one, payable in installments or in part of the treasure. "

"Oh, um, the Professor will be very happy about that. The dhamphiles charged twice that much plus expenses."

Irma held out her hand. "We have a deal then?"

"Yes, um, certainly. Just go see the professor and he will give you your first installment up front." Oscar pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Is there something wrong? You look awful jumpy."

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact there is. Another dhamphile showed up and he wrecked my tent. "

Irma smiled. "Which tent is yours, I am sure I can handle one dhamphile."

"Follow me." Oscar picked up a piece of raw steak from the butcher board as they passed on the way to his tent, just in case his quick thinking led him wrong.

Radji looked up as Oscar and his guest came quickly through the door. "Good, you are smarter than I thought. Give me the steak and tell Irma she may go."

Oscar turned to look at Radji then back at Irma.

Irma laughed out loud, "You look like hell Radji."

"I feel like hell, Irma. How are you and your brothers doing?" Radji answered in his thick accent.

"Very well. We wondered what happened when you disappeared a few years ago. Fire breather?"

"No, angry kitchen maid. Do you think you can handle this excavation job without me?"

"Certainly. So you found out where the whore is hiding?"

"Not exactly, but I am sure Oscar here can give me a few more clues."

"What is going on here!" Oscar bellowed.

"All those who have the name Rosario are orphans and escaped slaves. Master Radji is the one who trained us as hunters. He isn't our boss, he lets us make our own decisions and our own deals. Sometimes, he just comes along for the fun."

"Then you are no different from Sabattian or Spenser."

Irma grabbed Oscar by the arm, "Who the hell are Sabattian and Spenser? Where exactly did they go?"

"They said they were D's sons. They went after Ramika Lee, whom we found in the ruins. They were training her to be a hunter."

"Let go of him, Irma. He is not worth that much trouble. Just point me in the direction they left."

Oscar looked to Irma and back to Radji. He sighed and went to a small crate in the corner of the tent. "You win. Here, this is the last of the lizard-birds I have. It will know the way to Anastasia's hideaway."

Radji stood and took the beast from Oscar's hands. He patted Oscar on the head. "There, now that was not so hard, was it?"

"Better. We will get an extra reward when the professor finds out that his very own assistant is the one stealing the small artifacts." She turned to Oscar. "The professor hired us to catch thieves. He believed it was the two dhamphiles deceiving him."

Oscar blinked and swooned. He had to put his hand on a crate to keep from falling over. "Nigel? How could you?"

"Because he hates thieves." Radji snapped. "Now if you do not want to be drawn and quartered by your friend, I suggest you go with Irma and confess."

Oscar wiped his brow none more time as he shuffled out of the tent ahead of Irma.

Radji opened his robe and peered down at his sword. "I wonder..." He let out a nervous breath. "Of course they would. If they have the other four swords, they would try to call the kings' sword. It will not work, not without mine to complete the pentacle. It is why my father modified the writings."

He slowly stood, fighting off a wave of nausea. "I have to follow. No time to heal."

* * *

Ramika rode at a slow canter along the trail to the lodge. She could feel the eyes watching her , but she saw no one until the log building came in to view.

A teenage boy with bite marks covering his arms and neck came to take her horse. "Welcome Milady. Her highness will be glad you made it through the woods safely."

"So are you privy to her? A mere human?" Ramika sneered.

"No! That is not what I meant! I am instructed to say that to all of the new guests! Please punish me for my thoughtlessness." He held out his arm.

"I don't eat leftovers. " Ramika haughtily spouted as she dismounted and grabbed the pack from her horse. "Make sure my horse is well groomed and cared for or I will break your knees."

"Yes, Milady!" The boy took the horse and walked it to the stable next to the lodge.

Ramika stood for a few seconds and took careful note of which stall the boy put her horse in. She knew if the need arose she could steal any of the horses there, but she preferred to have her own.

The double wooden doors swung easily inward, revealing a tavern room full of guests. Most of the guests were vampires, but a few looked to dhamphiles.

Ramika found an empty table. Immediately, a human girl with what looked like wine taps in her wrists walked up to the table. "Need a sip? I have just come on duty after sleeping off the weakness, so I should be quite potent."

"No, but I would like to have some of that raw boar they are serving off of that tray. Go and get it for me."

The girl bowed and did exactly as Ramika asked.

As Ramika finished up the last bit of bloody meat on her plate, the doors swung in again to reveal another group of guests.

"Hunter!" A voice squealed from across the room.

Ramika froze. She wanted to jump up and run from the room, but her fear would not let her move. She looked over her shoulder at the tall, dark haired man whom had just entered and breathed a slight sigh of relief.

Hunter Sinclair, a musician by trade, was most notorious for his cruelty. The vampire swayed his hips slightly as he walked to the squealing woman. "It has been years, Anastasia." He pushed one of the riotous curls that had fallen across his face and flashed a smile showing his perfect white teeth. His yellow eyes looked over his shoulder towards Ramika for a moment. He puckered his lips in a mock kiss and winked.

Ramika blushed slightly. Hunter Sinclair was beautiful, and he knew it. In a way, his shameless flirtation was to Ramika's advantage. If he had sensed the nervousness of her surface thoughts, he would put it away as awe from a new admirer.

"Hunter, you and your lively friends never come to visit me anymore!"

"I am anxious to see who and what you have in your menagerie. It was not easy getting here. With vampire killers competing so much, and so few havens these days, it is a wonder my band mates and me survive at all."

"Sit and have a sip from one of the tap girls. I have a huge number of them now. Poor little orphans who depend on me for survival, and all I ask is a little blood in return."

Hunter laughed, "And I suppose you are part of the reason for them being orphans?" He sat at a large table near the raised area that served as a stage. His 'band mates,' the name he used for his servants, human or otherwise, were setting up chairs and instruments so they would be ready to play when the vampire musician was ready.

"Actually, very few of them are a result of my nightly roaming. Most came here in search of becoming a noble. I might just give most of them their wish. With the prince in my possession and the power to create as many nobles as I please, I can restore the true order of things within one human generation."

"Or create fodder for all of the vampire hunters."

"Oh we won't have to worry about them. I have a servant showing an old fool where to excavate the areas where all of our major castles once stood. I pay the old professor a ton of money through that servant. That silly human has no idea that it is a noble funding his dream of a grand historical museum."

Anastasia shifted in her seat as she bent over to take a sip from the arms of one of her serving girls. "My foolish human servant thinks he will become a noble because he sends me trinkets that I instruct him to search for in each dig. The more of these powerful objects in my possession, the less I will be opposed. Although, I have not heard from him in some time, and he has yet to give me one very important item from the excavation he is at now. I may have to kill him early."

Ramika waved for the servant to bring her more raw meat as she continued to listen to the conversation. The only excavation she knew of was the one of her father's castle. Ramika thought for a moment wondering which item Anastasia was wanting, the ring or the sword.

"So when do you open the tunnels so we can ogle at your fine collection?"

"I have a servant cleaning up a mess down there, Hunter. I will open it for all my guests as soon as it is done."

Hunter arched an eyebrow, "I have never known you to care about a bloody mess."

"Unfortunately, it is not blood, but waste from the creatures I keep merely caged. The smell is terrible. Perhaps you could grace us with some music while we are waiting?"

"Most certainly, Your Highness."

Ramika sat patiently and waited.

Hunter went to the stage and picked up a violin. His band mates took his movement as their cue and rushed to their own instruments.

Hunter made a flurry of movement on his violin. The intro to the song, _Istanbul_, flew from the strings. The rest of the musicians blended their instruments into the music, creating a harmonious cacophony behind Hunter.

Anastasia laughed. She knew he played that song to remind her of her triumph over her former husband, Radu.

Several of the guests rose from their seats as the tap girls and other slaves moved tables aside to create room for the guests to dance.

Hunter took the violin away from his chin and waved for his band mates to continue playing. He set his violin to the side of the stage and wove his way through the small crowd to stand at Ramika's table.

The music changed to something with more of a Spanish flavor, making the purr of Hunter's voice seem even more seductive. "I have not seen you before. How could I miss such a delicious beauty? Even if she tries to hide her charms behind such a silly hat. Ah, but I am being rude. Lord Hunter Sinclair, Earl of Ross, Prince of Scotia." He made a polite bow. "May I have this dance?"

Ramika crossed her arms over her chest. "Wouldn't Her Highness be offended that I took a dance that she deserved. I do not believe I will risk such an insult to Anastasia."

Hunter laughed. "Very wise, little one, very wise. " He flashed his flirtatious smile at her again. "May I at least have a name?"

"Countess Ramika Lee." she nodded in salute, "Just recently freed from my prison of rubble. It was grueling and traumatic. The room makes me feel claustrophobic, especially now that all are on their feet."

Hunter gasped. "You must go to Anastasia right away then! To have the daughter of Magnus Lee alive and well is certainly a happy surprise. She admired your father greatly." He held out his arm so that he could escort her across the room.

Ramika knew she was trapped. There was no way to avoid the false queen. She stood and gently placed her arm on Hunter's. "Thank you for escorting me."

"The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Spenser grew apprehensive as he and Sabattian entered the sleeping forest. "I do not like this place."

"Just try to stay awake. Ramika's message spoke of an ancient spell. It is a magic spell that repelled us before, not the false queen."

"I still don't like it. You don't mean to tell me that you believe her about finding a long lost half-brother do you?"

"I do. I have no reason to disbelieve. Her reasoning makes perfect sense."

"Only because you are a sot."

"I can still chop off your head and release you from your existence, Spenser."

Spenser clenched his teeth and growled but said nothing more to his elder brother as they rode down the winding path.

Sabattian put his hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. He tried with all of his might to resist the call of the sleeping spell, but after a couple more winds in the small trail, he fell from his horse to the ground.

Spenser gritted his teeth as he jumped from his own horse and grabbed the reigns of his brother's horse to keep it from wandering. He looped the reigns over a nearby branch before kneeling and turning Sabattian over.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the steady rise and fall of Sabattian's chest. Yet, the sight was his undoing. Spenser fell to the ground next to his brother, fast asleep.

The smell of horseflesh and the gentle snoring coming from Spenser's lips alerted Rodgen where the two had fallen.

"Mark, get their horses. Luke, Matt, you two help me get them to a safer spot. The moon is full, and sanguine. This section, which can be fully bathed by its glory, makes me have to fight sleep as badly as these two. The power of the forest is heightened tonight."

"Where do we take them boss?"

"To the rocky area to the east. " Rodgen swooned and shook himself as he mouthed a spell to keep himself awake.

"Hurry, or you will have three heavy men to carry to safety."

"Luke snapped to attention and heaved both Sabattian and Spenser over their horses face down and lead the horses to the rocky outcropping.

Rodgen uncovered a cave from behind a tangle of vines and swayed inside. "Get them in here and make them comfortable. Watch over all three of us. We will be useless ... tonight." Rodgen slurred as he lay and fell into a deep sleep.

Matt looked at the horses, including those belonging to Rodgen. He looked at the three sleeping dhamphiles and back to the horses. "Mark, are you sure we shouldn't just kill them and take the horses?"

Mark slapped Matt across the face. "You forget how the boss saved our scrawny hides? You forget how good he's treated us over the years?"

"Yeah, but that was before the others came. Now there are four dhamphiles instead of just one. It spooks me."

"Shut up and get some sleep, Matt." Luke said as he built a small fire. "You are being affected by the forest and moon too, or did you forget that all of us also have vampire blood in our veins, although greatly diluted." Luke sat in the opening of the cave to take first watch.

"Yeah, Luke but we never told the boss that."

"Cut it out, Matt, we don't have to. He knows. I know he can smell it, him being only half." Mark sneered. "Now get your butt into bed before I tie you up with those leather straps you so like to collect."

Matt skulked to his pallet to take his rest.

* * *

Ramika tried to walk as gracefully as she possibly could as Hunter lead her to the chaise lounge that Anastasia was using like a throne. The thought of Anastasia thinking herself as ruler disgusted Ramika. In Ramika's mind, the only true king was Vladistan Dracula IV, although his physical form had long left the earth.

Anastasia pressed her lips together and winkled her brow in a frown. "So this is why you left my side? I know you like pretty faces, but none is as beautiful as my face." She pushed her long straight black hair behind her ears and stared intensely with her deep blue eyes at Ramika. "Oh my, what a ragamuffin."

Hunter ignored Anastasia's terse comments. "May I present Countess Ramika Lee, just recently escaped from the ruins of her father's castle, and the clutches of filthy humans."

Anastasia sat up straighter and blinked a couple of times. "Remove that silly hat, child, and let me see your face."

Ramika obeyed. She let her long black braid fall down from the constraints of the snood built into the hat and thrust her chin out haughtily.

"It is you, Ramika!" Anastasia giggled like an insane child. "We have met, but you were so little at the time, I am not sure you remember. So tell me, did Magnus grace you with the full power of nobility?"

"If you mean giving me his blood to become more than a dhamphile, unfortunately, no. He was to have done so after his wedding. As you know, he did not survive to have his nuptials."

"Oh, what a shame, but no matter. Your noble character is obvious to me. I am certain, by the way Hunter abandoned me so haphazardly, that he will be more than willing to give you what you deserve."

Their conversation was interrupted by two heavily bite scarred humans walking up from the side stairs and cow towing to their mistress.

"Ah! The mess in my menagerie is cleaned up. Come, Hunter, Ramika. You two will accompany me at the front." Anastasia rose gracefully from her makeshift throne and took Hunter's other arm. "I do not doubt you will know all about most of the trinkets I have gathered, but I will talk about them anyway."

Hunter's servants ceased their music. The crowd parted to allow Anastasia, Hunter and Ramika to lead the way into the menagerie.

* * *

Matt leaned over the three sleeping dhamphiles. He wanted to kill them, if not the boss, than the other two had to die. He toyed with his knife against a few stray strands of Spenser's hair.

"Get away from them now!" Luke roared as he jumped onto Mark to keep him from harming Spenser. "I will not allow it!"

"What in the hell is going on!" Mark screamed as he pulled Luke off of Matt. "The boss told us to leave them alone. What has gotten into the two of you?"

"I will not allow him to harm my kin!" Luke shouted. His eyes went wide as he realized what he said. He slowly backed off of Matt and looked back to Sabattian and Spenser.

Mark blinked a couple of times. "I understand your feelings Luke, but as for you Matt, I don't understand your actions one bit."

"So, that is it Luke," Matt growled, "Your vampire ancestor was the king himself. What about you, Mark, who spawned your dhamphile ancestor?"

"I don't see why there's any point to this. You have been acting crazy since you shadowed Ramika on her way to the lodge. What does it matter who my ancestor was?"

"It matters to me!" Matt howled as he sat up and tossed the dagger aside.

"Well, my ancestor was Baron Ruthhaven." Mark said flatly. "If Hunters had not brought him down, he would have peopled the entire planet with dhamphiles. He was one randy old goat. So what does ancestry have to do with you flipping out?"

"My ancestor is in the lodge." Matt sighed, "Lord Hunter Sinclair. I saw him go in right after Ramika."

Rodgen slowly roused as a result of all of the shouting. "I see." He wiped his eyes. "I wondered when you three would tell me who you were descended from."

"Boss!" Matt squeaked. "I wouldn't have done anything! I really wouldn't have!"

Sabattian woke suddenly, jumped to a standing position and pulled his sword. "What? Where in the hell am I?"

Both Matt and Mark fled tot he back of the cave but Luke stood in front of Sabattian with his empty hands outstretched. "Uncle! It is alright ! You are safe!"

"Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Luke! I am the great, great, great, grandson of your older sister, Amelia!"

Sabattian took a few deep breaths, looked around the cave and sheathed his sword.

Spenser sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What is going on?" He said lazily.

"You are going to get yourself killed if you keep sleeping so hard, Spenser." Sabattian kicked his brother's leg.

"Can't help it. My head is pounding. Where are we? What is going on?"

"I can answer that." Rodgen slowly stood. "I am Rodgen of the Wood, or Count Rodgen Lee as my sister might have explained. It is the sanguine moon, which makes my grandmother's spell on the wood more powerful. I expect only the dhamphiles and vampires within the lodge are the only ones immune to the sleeping wood's powers tonight."

Sabattian nodded and motioned for Luke to sit down. He sat beside him and looked at Luke closely. "You do look much like my sister, although I believe you missed a few greats in your description."

Luke sighed, "I was scared and spit out as many as I could without choking."

Spenser looked at Luke and smiled. "Wow! A nephew that actually knows he is descended from father! That is incredible. Oh tell Uncle Spenser more. I can't let Sabattian hog you all day."

"Sorry," Luke explained, "I didn't mean to be rude. It is just the blood manifested in my father and, well, he went crazy. He killed my entire family when the vampire blood in him rose to take control. I was forced to kill him with my own hands." Luke tried to wipe away the silent tears before his uncles could see.

Spenser pulled his nephew into his arms and cradled him like a baby. "Cry if you want. I understand."

"We all do." Rodgen added.

"So, Rodgen, where is Ramika, and what is the plan you two have concocted?"

"Ramika is at the lodge discovering your father's whereabouts. She will return in a few days so we may perform the ritual."

"What ritual?"

Rodgen held out the sheathed draconian sword for Sabattian to inspect. "Melos, the melody. The spell of the calling ritual says, _' When the gallant hawk sings its melody of vengeance, the king will return to the center. ' _It tells me how to call D's sword to us. Once that is done, he will wake."

"I hope you are correct."

* * *

Please Review 


	6. The Mouth of Madness

**Chapter 6: The Mouth of Madness

* * *

**

Ramika was disgusted at the sights she first witnessed. Anastasia had put various Barberoy in cages in order for them to be viewed. Ramika wondered why only a subtle message from Carmen made her passage near the Barberoy lands so easy. She had her answer.

A small amphitheatre was set up around a large cage. Several Barberoy were herded into the cage. A group of dhamphiles under Anastasia's control began abusing the cat mutated men.

Ramika smiled, when she would have rather vomited.

Anastasia laughed riotously as the cat men whimpered and cried out to be freed.

Ramika expected Hunter to be laughing with Anastasia, but he was not. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. A frown furled his brow and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hunter? This is to par with your circus in the west is it not?" Anastasia squealed.

"What was their crime?"

"Their crime? Oh come now Hunter, they are Barberoy. Their purpose is to serve us any way we wish. Who needs criminals when we have them to play with?"

"You thought I would enjoy this?"

"You always enjoyed such displays in your own arena, Hunter."

"I was punishing hardened criminals. The taste for this type of entertainment left my mouth long ago, Anastasia. Why don't you let the rest of the guests watch this display, while you give me and Ramika a personal tour of your trinkets. I can see the countess is not fond of the display either."

Ramika looked up into Hunter's eyes and wondered if all of the rumors of his extreme cruelty were exaggerated.

"Oh very well. I can watch this sort of play any time I wish." Anastasia rose from her seat and waved to her servants to keep the entertainment going. She took the arm Hunter offered as Ramika took Hunter's other arm.

"This way. " Anastasia pointed down one of the various tunnels in the labyrinth that existed below the lodge. "First we have my collection of interesting jewelry."

Anastasia rambled on about various pieces and each of their magical properties. Most of the information was of no interest to Ramika until they came upon a display case where one ring sat on a pillow of rich blue velvet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ramika said in awe as she looked at the ring with the red dragon crest on its face.

"Of course child. It is one of the few pieces of my collection that I already had in my possession. I took it from Radu's dead finger just as he took it from Vladistan's dead finger."

Ramika peered at the signet and smiled a wry smile. "It is a fake. The true crest would have an emanation of power from it."

Anastasia stared at her aghast. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, it is very simple. We all carry crests of power handed down from the former king." Ramika raised her right hand, where she wore the signet of House of Lee. "You should be able to feel the power from my crest."

"She is quite right, Anastasia. I too have a signet, for the House of Sinclair." Hunter lifted his pale right hand to show his crest.

Anastasia looked rather livid for a few moments, but her agitation faded quickly. "It matters not. Even a fake will attract the curious."

"As for power, something down here is seeking to draw the energy from my crest. I am not amused."

Ramika's hand went to the spot on her chest where the child's ring hung from a chain around her neck. She suddenly realized why the ring in the case was a fake. She had part of the true ring with her. As her right hand went over her heart, she felt the energy travel through her own signet and out.

Anastasia bit down hard and managed a fake smile. "I had hoped to show you the reason for my triumph with a better crowd, but it seems I will not get the chance. I will allow my little sensibilities to ease for now. Come to the inner sanctum."

Anastasia led Hunter and Ramika into semi-circular room where a star-shaped seal was etched into the flat part of the wall. In the center of the seal was a small shelf where D's sword sat perched. Five other empty shelves sat within the points of the pentacle. The wave of power being drawn into the room was enormous.

"I searched for centuries for this place. Magnus was the only one I knew that knew of where this place was. When he died, I had to start from scratch."

Ramika stood with her eyes transfixed on the seal. "What is it?"

"The source of all of the king's power. Once, this place was a chapel. Holy vestiments, drapes, tapestries and such hid the true treasure. In this very room, centuries ago, His majesty cursed god and used the power of this ancient place to transform himself." Anastasia chuckled evilly as she pointed out several other smaller magical seals etched in the walls and the ceiling of the room. "This is the true Sulaman treasure chamber."

"Sulaman? Are you referring to the biblical Solomon?"

"Quite. The seals in this room are the true treasure, not gold or jewels."

Hunter ignored the conversation between the two women as he looked around the room. Around the walls stood several coffins with hinged glass covers. Two were occupied and etched with symbols to keep them from opening. Hunter walked to the coffin where D lay encased. He spat at the coffin. "I hate you. I hate that you were his favorite."

"What are you talking about, Hunter?" Ramika said as she wheeled around.

"I thought you would have known, dear little Ramika." Anastasia answered. "Hunter is also Dracula's natural born son. The woman in that coffin is Animika. She is also natural born of the king. One of the three directly from Dracula's very loins."

Hunter whirled around and looked Anastasia in the face. "Your invitation was a trap! One of these coffins..." Hunter started to say, but his boot hit a small circle on the floor next to an empty coffin. A power surrounded him and he was slammed into the coffin.

Anastasia removed Hunter's signet before shutting the hinged lid.

Hunter struggled for a few moments before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Ramika wanted to help him but held back. Any show of force in this place was worth nothing.

"Are you amused at what I did to the pretty one?"

Ramika smiled evilly. "He was too full of himself. If you do not mind, Your Highness, I must go see to my horse. I do not trust the humans to care for him as he should be cared for."

Anastasia laughed absently. "Go on, child. There is a room ready for you. You will see. Once the coffins are full and ..." She placed the signet in a small divot above Hunter's coffin," the swords are in the seal. The reign of the vampires will begin anew."

Ramika rushed out of the room, through the treasure halls and , up through to the lodge. "She is insane." She started outside, but stopped when a wave of sleepiness hit her as soon as she opened the front doors.

"Milady! You should not leave at the sanguine, the power of the forest encroaches us. Let me show you to your room, please milady." One of the tap girls said as she cow towed at Ramika's feet.

"Show me to my room then. I am exhausted."

* * *

Radji fought the pain as he rode through the night and well into the day. He had to stop and burry himself quickly as he neared the bridge across the gorge. The lizard-bird squawked. It wanted to continue, but Radji could not allow the bird to be lost to him. Not when he was so close to his goal.

He patted his sword and smiled before climbing in the shallow of earth he dug. "Soon, _Pertinax_, we will have our victory.

His dreams were filled with the sounds of monsters chattering. He did not realize that the sounds were real until he pokes open one eye.

A group of young Barberoy that resembled cats were eying the small cage with the lizard bird trying to figure out how to open the complicated lock.

Radji sat up and brushed the dirt from his chest. "May I help you, ladies?"

One of the cat girl looked up, licked her paw and washed her face. "We wonder why you have this bird. He is a very bad bird." The other three cat girls hid behind the one speaking.

"I know he is a very bad bird."

"Are you a very bad vampire?" One of the shorter ones hissed from behind the first.

"Very bad vampire took our papa away. Now we cry."

"Bad bird lured away our friends."

"Are you a very bad vampire?"

"Now, now ladies, do not all talk at once. No, I am not a very bad vampire. I need the bird to lead me to the very bad vampire. I do not know where she is."

"I know where she is!"

"I know too, followed a bird and was shoved away while they took my mate."

"In the forest, deep."

"So, ladies will show me where the bad vampire is?"

"No! Too scary! We are still to young."

"I'm not. I have a mate now. She took him away and I want him back."

"Will you show me then?" Radji rose completely from the ground and carefully brushed himself off. The burn wounds had healed well during his rest. The scars were faint and pink. Radji knew one more day of good rest and they would disappear.

"Ooh ! You pretty vampire! You need a mate?" The three cats that did not have attachments swirled around him rubbed their sides against his body and purred.

"No, I do not need a mate, I need a guide to where the one who calls herself Anastasia is."

The cats hissed and stepped back from him partially in anger, partially in fear.

"I want to kill her." Radji stated firmly.

The four cats looked at each other than back at Radji before leaping around happily. "We will help. We will show you to the ruler of the forest. He will help you get the bad vampire."

"He will, yes he will."

Radji picked up the bird cage, and with one hand launched himself gracefully onto the back of his horse. His actions caused the cats to make sounds of admiration towards him.

"Please, lead on, ladies."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky before Ramika found a chance to escape from the lodge. the tap girls and other human servants of Anastasia did everything in their power to persuade her to stay.

A group of men, armed with guns and swords, stood at the door to bar her exit.

"Move out of my way or you will all die!" She ordered.

"We do not take orders from mere dhamphiles, only the queen gives us orders."

Ramika had no doubt that the men were strong. Some looked to be dhamphiles. The major difference in these servants versus the rest is that they were not scarred with bites. These slaves were guards, and therefore off limits for a quick meal by any of the vampires.

She was certain that four of the remaining glass coffins in the inner sanctum were reserved for her, Sabattian, Spenser and Rodgen. She was not sure who the fifth coffin was for. It did not matter. she had to get out of the lodge.

"Go back to your room. The queen has forbidden anyone to leave."

"I will go where I please, when I please. " Ramika barked out as she pulled _Vindicare_ from its scabbard. The sword glowed with light, catching Ramika by surprise, causing her to let down her guard.

"She has one of the swords! Get her!" One of the guards ordered as he rushed Ramika.

Another of the guards ran towards the stairs shouting, "I am going to wake the queen! She will want to be here to help subdue her!"

Ramika regained her composure quickly and parried both bullets and sword slashes.

Tap girls and others curious about all of the noise rushed into the room. A few who looked at the bright sword slashing down the guards rushed forward to help subdue Ramika. The rest scattered and hid.

Help came from an unexpected source. Hunter's band mates, whom were sleeping on pallets near the stage, jumped up and fought against the guards.

Once the guards were busy with the band mates, the one called Daniel shouted, "Go!" to Ramika.

Another of the band mates followed Ramika out the door to make sure she got to her horse.

"Why?" Ramika asked as she mounted her horse.

"Because we know what she did to our master. Despite the rumors, our master is truly a kind and gentle person. Godspeed." He hit the horse on the rump to speed it on its way.

Ramika's horse sped down the path past a flurry of arrows from unseen archers. From the inaccuracy of the shots, Ramika suspected that her horse was simply catching trip lines tied to crossbows.

She veered into the forest itself, not sure where she was going. Any place deeper within the forest was safer than on the path or too close to the lodge. It did not matter that the horse was running mainly out of her control.

After what seemed like forever, the horse finally slowed it's frantic charge down to an easy trot. Ramika looked around to gain her bearings, but nothing looked familiar.

The sleepy feeling started to creep into her, but she used the spell Rodgen had taught her. She slid off of her horse and walked towards the sound of running water.

A small spring spilled into a clear pool of water. The horse padded forward and slowly lapped the clear liquid as Ramika washed off her face. she wanted to convince herself that she wasn't very frightened, but she could not deny the truth.

"There were shelves for five swords around D's, not four. Something is not right." She murmured to herself.

* * *

"She is no longer at the lodge. Anastasia's servants are out in force looking for her." Mark reported to Rodgen as he walked to the cave.

"It is good that this alcove is warded. It is unlikely that they will find this place. You, Matt and Luke stay here. Sabattian, Spenser and myself will handle this task."

"How can we make sure that they will not come in here?"

Rodgen uncovered several seals within the inner walls of the cave. "My grandmother used this as her private sanctuary. I was told that if I ever got into big trouble that I should come here."

Matt gasped, "With that powerful magic, how were you three able to stay inside here?"

"We are not evil, Matthew, just different than the normal. After so many years afraid that your own heritage might rear its ugly head, you should know that." Sabattian replied.

"And, I have a spell of my own that only lets in those I want to enter." Rodgen added, "I am not a sorcerer extraordinaire for nothing." he winked as he walked to Spenser's horse. Spenser insisted he ride with him since Rodgen had no horse of his own.

"Do you have any idea where Ramika might have run to?"

"No Sabattian," Rodgen answered as Spenser spurred the horse forward, "But, when we get to the spot I indicated, I can use a spell on my sword to help me locate her."

"Locate the sword, you mean."

"Sabattian, do you honestly believe that she would leave the lodge without it?" Rodgen reasoned.

"He has a point."

"If her life were in that much danger..."

"You are a lovesick sot, Sabattian."

"Not that again." Sabattian rolled his eyes.

Rodgen laughed. "No, she is a Lee. She would not have left the sword behind. We are nearly to the clearing. Be on your guard for humans who serve the false queen."

As they neared the clearing, they slowed. The sound of mewing cats reached their ears.

"This is something we do not need." Rodgen whispered.

"What is it?"

"Barberoy. A group of cat mutants. For some godforsaken reason, Anastasia has been luring the males to the lodge. Most likely for one of her sadistic amusements." Rodgen slid from the back of Spenser's horse and motioned for Spenser to follow his example.

Sabattian drew his sword and slid off his horse. He stalked in the shadows of the trees until he reached the edge of the clearing. Spenser and Rodgen were close behind. Female mewing and purring reached their ears as well as male laughter.

"Female cats, but I have no idea who the man among them is." Rodgen whispered as he silently drew his pistol. "Perhaps I should give him a warning shot."

"No." Sabattian and Spenser said in unison as they burst into the clearing with swords drawn.

The cats scattered into the trees, but the turbaned man sat cross legged in the center of the clearing. He kept his hands in his lap and made no move towards the sword that lay beside him.

"Who are you?" Spenser growled out.

"I would ask the same of you." The man replied calmly. "I was simply talking to a nice group of cat ladies when you burst in here. What quarrel do you have with me?"

Rodgen walked slowly into the clearing with his gun trained on the intruder. He carefully kicked aside the sword. "He asked you a question, stranger."

The stranger raised his hands in the air in surrender. "Radji Raduaster."

Sabattian put his sword tip to Radji's throat. "Give me a reason I should not kill you right now, _cousin_."

Radji stared up at Sabattian. His green eyes twinkled as he calmly spoke. "Have the one who kicked my sword away look at it. You will have your answer, Sabattian, or are you Spenser?"

Rodgen got an odd look on his face as he holstered his pistol and went to look at Radji's sword. "Impossible!" he shouted.

"What is the matter Rodgen?"

"Just look Spenser!" Rodgen held up the sword so that Spenser could clearly see the pommel. "It is another draconian sword!"

Spenser sheathed his sword and grabbed Radji's sword from Rodgen's hands. "How can this be?" He held it up so Sabattian had a clear view of the ornamentation.

Sabattian glanced up slightly, frowned and lowered his sword slightly but kept Radji guarded. "What does this mean, Radji?"

"It means you need me to complete your quest." Radji rose slowly with his hands still above his head.

"The spell only mentions the name of four swords. Why is there a fifth?" Rodgen said.

"My father omitted the name of one sword in the poem, purposely. He did not want the king's sword to be able to be called. My sword is called, _Pertinax_, or persistent. And, may I ask who you are?"

"Rodgen of the wood, Rodgen Lee."

"Ah, that explains much. So you have gathered three of the swords needed to call the sword of the king?"

"Four. Ramika has the other."

Radji nodded. "Then my sword completes the set. The poem should read, _' When the **persistent**, gallant hawk sings its melody of vengeance, the king will return to the center. ' _That is why my father believed he would be safe from the king's sword. A sword he knew he could never hold. He did not count on the treachery of the bitch he was sleeping with."

"Well now that we have all of the swords needed, all we need to do is find Ramika." Spenser said.

"How can we trust a vampire to help us?" Sabattian growled.

"I an just as you are, cousin. My father thought me too far beneath him because my mother was a whore. I am merely a dhamphile. May I lower my hands and have my sword back?"

Sabattian slammed his sword back into its scabbard. "Go ahead." He growled. "As long as he helps us wake father, I could care less what else he does."

"The ritual may not be enough. It will bring the sword to us, but if Anastasia has him under a deep spell, he will not wake. There are three more things needed."

"What do you mean?" Spenser said as he handed Radji his sword.

"Two rings and a name. I have one of the rings. Dracula feared treachery from my father, so he had his true signet melted into two rings. One that resembled a ruby encrusted wedding band. He wore this on his left pinky." Radji pulled a ring from a hidden pocket inside his boots, "My stepmother took the false signet after she killed my father. She is an idiot. She believed she had the true signet."

"How did you come by it?" Spenser asked.

"I stole it from my father's dressing table. I felt the energy and knew that Esmerelda, as she called herself then, should never have it. The other ring, a child's ring, he entrusted to his youngest son, your father."

"Ramika has that ring, " Sabattian said, "on a chain around her neck. How Magnus Lee got his hands on it, is uncertain."

Radji nodded. "Now we only have one more thing we need to free the prisoners of the false queen, her true name."

"How in the hell are we going to find that out?" Spenser bellowed.

Radji shrugged and shook his head.

"As much as I am interested in this debate, I need you to move so I can perform the spell to find my sister." Rodgen pushed the other three men aside as he positioned himself in the center of the clearing. "Back up some more. I need room to do this properly."

The three backed away towards a tree. "What exactly is he doing?" Radji whispered to Spenser.

"He is a sorcerer, from a line of great sorcerers. On his mother's side, of course."

"Will you two be quiet. You are breaking my concentration."

Rodgen pulled his sword and drew a circle in the ground around him with it, followed by several small symbols. He took several deep breathes, mumbling in an ancient language between each breath. He held his sword high and allowed the weight of it to guide his hand.

"What language is that, Sabattian?" Spenser whispered as quietly as he could.

"I have never heard anything resembling it." Sabattian whispered back.

Radji blinked a couple of times and whispered to the two. "Hebrew, specifically, ancient Hebrew. How does he know it?"

"He was born in the cabin that Anastasia now occupies. It was home of sorcerers that were his family.

Radji sighed and concentrated a moment. "This is more complicated than I feared."

"She is over by the cold springs. Anastasia can get nowhere near the place, but I am not so sure about her henchmen."

Spenser rushed from the clearing to get the horses.

"Let's be quick about it then. Radji, do you have a horse?"

"Have you ever known a noble-blooded Turk to not have one?"

"That is not an answer."

Radji laughed, "Of course I have a horse."

"Don't mind him. He is touchy because he is a lovesick sot." Spenser said with a laugh as he lead the horses into the clearing.

"Shut up."

The three mounted their horses as Radji went to get his horse.

"Your lady awaits, I believe, Prince Sabattian."

"I have less qualms about killing you than about killing Spenser." Sabattian spurred his horse in the direction Rodgen indicated.

* * *

The Quiet rest did not last. After a few sips of water, Ramika found herself fighting again.

A half a dozen humans, some with bite marks, some without, rode in on four wheeled mechanical carriages.

The roaring engines of the vehicles spooked her horse, sending it fleeing who knew where.

One man swung an axe as he rushed his vehicle past Ramika. He barely missed her head. as she dove backwards into the shallow, icy water. The shock of the cold sent pain throughout her body, but it also served to refresh her. She rose to her feet and poised her sword.

As one of the men came by swinging a large club, Ramika ducked low and caught his vehicle by the tire and him by the leg. The vehicle swerved to the side and rolled, pinning him beneath it.

the one with the axe hopped from his vehicle and came at Ramika. She slid between the legs of the huge man, causing him to barely miss his foot.

Ramika whirled around and sliced the back of the knees of the axe wielder as she ducked to miss a rock thrown from one of the other men on vehicles.

The rock hit the axe wielder, causing him to fall on his own weapon.

The man who had thrown the rock wheeled his vehicle around and raised a spear.

Ramika barely had time to drop and roll out of the way before she was skewered.

Anger sped through her, and she, without thinking, used her innate power of fire throwing. The fireball hit the engine of the one carrying the spear, causing the vehicle to explode.

She rolled aside and into a crouch in order to miss being run over by another of the vehicles. She raised her sword at just the right moment, decapitating her enemy.

The smell of blood filled her nostrils, making her hungry, but there was no time to think of her stomach. There were three more men, two on the mechanical beasts to worry about.

The man that was pinned wiggled his way out from under his vehicle, pulled a knife and rushed towards Ramika as one of the vehicles rushed in her direction.

She whirled and caught her sword on the man with the knife, only to have one of the two remaining vehicles crash into her and send her flying hard into a tree trunk.

If Ramika had been human, the impact would have left her body too broken to move. She dropped her sword and crawled as quickly as she could to retrieve it.

One of the two remaining men hopped from his vehicle to take it before she could reach the sword. Ramika dove, grabbed the pommel in her hand and swung at the man wildly. It gave her opponent on the remaining vehicle to crush her under his wheels.

The crunch of her legs being broken was of little comfort, but at least neither of her opponents had the sword.

The man on foot swung his club, trying to knock the sword out of Ramika's hands as she rolled and tried to sit up. Ramika managed to plant the sword between the man's legs and use the pressure against his hipbone to propel her into a seated position.

The man dropped his club, backed away and rolled into a ball due to his grave injury.

Ramika looked at her mangled legs as the man on the vehicle prepared to run her over again.

Ramika posed her sword as best she could and prepared for the impact.

A horse suddenly ran between her and the vehicle, causing her opponent to slam on his breaks.

The horse reared on its hind legs but did not throw the rider off.

Another horse with two riders stopped behind the vehicle to keep the driver from running.

A third horse, with a turbaned rider, jumped over the vehicle. The rider of that horse grabbed the driver by the shoulder and tossed him to the ground.

The driver had to scramble to keep from being crushed under horse hooves.

"No you don't." Rodgen slid off the back of Spenser's horse and caught hold of the driver before he could try to scramble away.

Sabattian jumped from his horse. "Ramika!" His eyes were wide with pain as he looked at the damage done to Ramika. He dove to her side and wrapped his arms around her, warbling promises about never leaving her ever again. He rained small kisses on her face.

"That hurts!" Ramika screamed.

"Oh god!" Rodgen said as he saw the extent of the damage to Ramika. "Get away from her Sabattian, so I can use a spell to help her heal! She may heal fast, but her injuries could still kill her!"

Spenser had to drag Sabattian off of Ramika so Rodgen could use his healing spells.

Radji began questioning the man they captured. "How many does the false queen have under her command?"

"I don't know, lots!" the human said as he stared into Radji's eyes.

"How many are full vampires?"

"About a dozen, I think. there are more than twice that many dhamphiles, and lots of humans. Please don't kill me!" The man got an eerie smile on his face as he suddenly went calm.

"What is the matter with you?" Radji shook him a couple of times.

A feminine voice came out of the man's mouth. The voice laughed maniacally then suddenly stopped. The man slumped, dead, in Radji's hands.

"She knows we rescued Ramika." Radji said flatly as he dropped the corpse. "She knows we are here."

"She was using the humans as her eyes and ears. Damn it!" Spenser said. "Do you know of any other powers she might possess?"

"No. " Radji replied.

Ramika's horse wandered to the other three horses, calmed by the familiarity of finding more of it's kind.

Ramika's vision blurred as she felt the power of Rodgen's spell running through her. She slowly fell asleep.

"My sister will ride in front of me. We need to get back to the cave. I will send one of the boys back here for the vehicles once I am sure Ramika will be alright. Mark has a liking for mechanical objects, he might be able to put the vehicle that runs to use."

"Anastasia has a spell on the machines." Sabattian barked.

"Hold onto Ramika just a moment." Rodgen cast his spell. A screaming clouds floated away from the working vehicle and all of the non-working ones as well. "Not anymore. The souls she trapped into the machines are now free."

Sabattian stood swaying back and forth as he cradled Ramika in his arms. He whispered the words of a lullaby.

"You are right, Spenser." Radji whispered, "He is lovesick."

"Lets all get out of here before Anastasia sends someone else here."

* * *

Anastasia screamed in frustration at her failure. She paced back and forth in her sealed chambers tearing at anything she could get her hands on.

Two of her bodyguards, and a half a dozen tap girls were dead at her feet, casualties of her angry tirade.

"How could I have not felt the sword when the little chit was here? What is wrong with me? How is it possible that I could not tell a fake crest from a real one?"

She flung herself on her enormous bed and cried like a spoiled child. "Why?" As soon as she relaxed a little, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please Review


	7. Rings and Riddles

**Chapter 7: Rings and Riddles

* * *

**

Ramika slept peacefully while Rodgen stood guard at the cave entrance.

Sabattian was half asleep himself, snuggled close by Ramika's side. His mind filled with dread of the thought of loosing her, not just because of his feelings, but without her, the tragedy Radji spoke of could come to pass.

"That's right Spenser. There is a prophecy that signals the rise of the vampires again, with a dark queen as its head."

"How is it that you know all of these prophecies, and the rest of us do not?"

"Simple. After my father was killed, I tried to find a place to hide where she would not catch me. I stumbled upon a room deep below the castle that had been long forgotten. At first, I believed it to be one of the many oubliettes that my grandfather so favored. It was, and it was not. The room was coated with a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. The bones of a man sat at a desk, a quill still in his fingers. I found several candles that were still useable. I lit one, closed the door and barred the entrance, although I knew it was unlikely that anyone would go as deep as the room was to find me. Stepmother had what she wished, and she thought I was too far below her to be bothered with."

"She is one ruthless bitch. And, powerful enough to imprison my father. That in itself is impressive."

"She is not nearly as powerful as she claims. It is the reason she travels. She finds places of power then uses her ability to channel the energy from the place, to bend it to her whim. Once the power is used up, she moves on, so others do not discover her weakness. Anyway, I lit more candles and cleaned up the small room the best I could. There was a ladder that led up to the old, long abandoned, outdoor kitchen. The person whose bones at the desk was there for privacy, not punishment. I discovered the remains of the man _had _been there since the reign of my grandfather. The man was some sort of prophet, and he stayed in that room so he write his predictions without interruption. One of the prophecies included the creation of Dracula as a vampire. Saying something about how my uncle cursed God within the treasure chamber of the wise king."

"That makes no sense."

"Well, most of the journals and writings still in tact were made up of verse and riddles. The prophecies spoke of the rise of the vampires as the nobles. The downfall of the vampires, partially due to intervention by the high king himself, the treachery of a dark queen and the revenge of the children. The page the prophet was writing when his body died spoke of the swords and the wise king's treasure chamber. it said:"

_"Three beauties of mortality, before they take eternity_

_Shall issue the tools of destruction._

_Three queens, forging the path to the redeemed_

_Shall give their blessings of progression_

_Six swords, slashing lords of evil_

_Shall herald the end of discussion_

_But, if issue and steel, are yielded_

_to the wise one's treasure, then evil shall rise."_

"The rest of the poem was splotched and blurred. He died before he could finish it. All of the rest of the verse in his room were four stanzas long. The swords are the ones we hold , and D's. I know that Dracula had three queens that he allowed to remain as mortals, because they wished it. D is one of the children of one of those wives. Who the other two are, I don't know."

"Then Anastasia must be the dark queen, but how will her true name help us any?"

"Because, part of a vampire's power lies in the true name. Dracula rarely his true name, although most knew it. He was powerful enough to block those trying to use it against him. In the end, it was not his true name, but his amorous nature that lead to his downfall."

"Father once told me that grandfather had a way with the ladies."

Rodgen stepped inside the cave. "Whose turn for next watch. I am exhausted."

"Ill take it. " Spenser replied. "I doubt you could drag the sot from Ramika's side tonight."

* * *

Daniel and Lord Sinclair's other band mates wanted to cry from the pain of their bleeding fingers. Anastasia, as punishment, was making them play music until they dropped from exhaustion and hunger. She whirled around in a seductive dance that was not unlike you would see from a belly dancer. The crowd of vampires in the room clapped and laughed as they joined in her merriment.

Some of the vampires, learning of Hunter Sinclair's imprisonment and of the possibility of vampire killers being in the woods quickly left while Anastasia was otherwise occupied in her revelry.

Anastasia did not seem to notice or care. "My triumph is soon at hand my friends. Once my guards have the chit and her sword, there will be little in the way of stopping me from gaining the others."

The tap girls huddled around the stage in fear. Three had already been drained at the feet of the revelers, and Anastasia was not letting any of them go to rest and refurbish. They felt their deaths at hand and wondered if being a servant under Anastasia's terms was such a good idea.

"When do your guards return?" One of the vampires asked, "They are late returning to you."

"None will return, but their sacrifice was not in vain. I have discovered that not only the chit, but the other sword bearers are in the sleeping forest. With them all together, gathering the swords for the final spell should be an easy task."

"Easy, or a death sentence?" One of the female vampire squealed out, "If all of the sword bearers are vampire killers."

"Not to worry, none of them can touch you, or me here. They would not dare. As long as I am in control of this power font, they can do nothing to harm any of us."

"What about the one who snuck in here right under your nose?" A male vampire spat out. "You should have been able to sense her treachery as soon as you made eye contact with her. Why is it that such a simple thing is beyond you?"

"If you have nothing to do but question my abilities, you can go to your room. She had something I wanted, and I planned on getting it from her by something easier than brute force. If it were not for Lord Hunter's interference in insisting on getting ahead of himself, I would yet have the treasure."

The answer seemed to satisfy most of the vampires and dhamphiles in the room.

The band had stopped their music during the heated conversation, thankful for the slight reprieve. Daniel sucked on his bleeding fingers and looked around the room with the hope of finding a chance to sneak out, perhaps behind one of the servants or tap girls.

"I did not give you leave to stop playing! " Anastasia shouted, "Play my favorite song!"

"We can't, Your Majesty," one of the band members said softly, "Lord Sinclair was the only one who had the skill with the violin."

"Improvise then. I want to hear my song played as best you can. You will keep playing it until I am satisfied with the results." Anastasia giggled madly as the music started and she began dancing her dervish again.

"She's insane" One of the dhamphiles whispered in the ear of another, "We should leave at first light."

* * *

A pleasant smell reached Ramika's nose as she slowly woke. It smelled somewhat of jasmine, but not as flowery, more... male.

Her eyes flew open to see Rodgen's back to her. He was snoring, but the scent was not coming from her brother, but from the male body that was spooned behind her as she lay on her side. A strong arm was around her waist and warm breath blew over her hair.

At first, Ramika tried to wiggle away, only to find the arm around her tighten and pull her closer to whomever was behind her. She thought one of the three with Rodgen had chosen to take liberties until she looked down to see the paleness of the hand holding her waist fast. She reached above her with her free arm and found a tendril of hair that she was able to pull forward into her sight. Long blonde hair slipped through her fingers.

She growled at the inconvenience, and gall of the man holding her. "Let me go, Spenser, you oaf!" She spouted out.

"I'm not doing anything." Spenser said from the opening of the cave. "That is Sabattian."

"Sabattian? Sabattian! Get off of me, I need to get up!"

Sabattian groaned, and loosened his grip slightly, but only loose enough to allow Ramika to roll over on her back.

She looked up to see that Sabattian was not asleep, and had an amused look on his face. "Good evening."

Ramika shouted at the roof of the cave, "You liar, Sabattian, you let your lewd brother sleep next to me."

"I did not. He warned me if I lay a hand on you he would chop it off. That is Sabattian next to you."

Ramika blinked and looked into Sabattian's eyes, the only feature that made it easy to tell the two brothers apart. Deep blue, not gray, eyes met hers.

Before she could utter a protest, Sabattian lay a gentle, chaste, kiss upon her lips. "I am afraid my brother is correct. I simply did not want you to get too cold. This cave is damp."

"Like hell." She pushed him away. "And I thought your brother was a libertine!" She rose from her bed, but stay seated due to some wooziness.

"Here," Sabattian rose and went neat the small fire where some meat wrapped in oilcloth lay. "You need to eat something." the sly smile disappeared and was replaced with the same blank expression Sabattian nearly always wore.

Ramika felt slightly sad at forcing Sabattian to loose that playful smile. "I'm sorry. You would have done much more if you were your brother."

"I am a man, Ramika. I think like one, despite my training in proper etiquette. It is me that should beg forgiveness." He handed her a plate of raw meat.

"Accepted." Ramika said sadly as she took the plate and began eating the food. She was hungrier than she thought and finished the plate of meat quickly.

"I will get you some more. Rodgen warned us that you might be very hungry, that is why he sent the boys out hunting again as soon as they got a little rest. He has been using healing spells on you, and the effort to keep you well has tired him greatly." Sabattian took the plate so he could refill it.

Ramika looked across the room to see the red-haired man huddled slightly in the corner watching her, Sabattian and Spenser. "Who is that?"

The man with red hair heard her voice easily, stood and made a bow before Sabattian could answer. "Radji Raduaster, Milady."

"Our father's cousin. He also has a draconian sword, but he is far from trustworthy."

Radji made a face and waved his hand in dismissal at Sabattian, "I am as trustworthy as any dhamphile alive." He said in his heavily accented voice. "Sabattian said that you have a child's ring. I would like to look at it, if I may. "

"You may not!" Sabattian spouted out.

Radji made another dismissing wave at Sabattian, "I promise to keep the ring in plain sight. It is best if you stay close to see what I do with it anyway. That includes you Sabattian. I would ask Rodgen and Spenser, but Spenser is busy and Rodgen needs his rest."

Ramika cocked her head slightly before reaching for the ring on the chain around her neck. She slid it off as Radji produced the ruby encrusted band from his boot.

Ramika gasped as she felt the power emanate from the other ring. "The other half of the King's signet."

"Oh, yes, and more." he took the child's ring from Ramika as soon as she had taken it off of the chain and handed it to him. "The True Vampire King was nothing if not clever." He held the ruby ring up vertically with the largest cluster of rubies on top. He took the child's ring and positioned it horizontally on top, wiggling it slightly until it fit into a pair of grooves on the ruby ring. "Ah, now watch. " Radji rotated the child's ring, causing the ruby setting to fan out and fill the inside as the child's ring was twisted.

"Oh my god!" Sabattian said as he sat there stunned as the setting of rubies formed the shape of a dragon signet. In Radji's hands was the true signet of the King of the Vampires.

"This is the secret that not even my father knew of." Radji handed the ring to Ramika. "Only a scant few knew the ring he always wore was not the true signet. I accidentally learned of it from Dracula himself, shortly after D left the royal court, although he did not know I overheard him. I made a vow to myself on my life and honor to keep the secret. After all, Dracula was kind to me. My father was never kind."

"It explains his choice in women." Sabattian snapped.

"Radu preferred women of a more exotic flavor. It is why he had a harem of Turkish concubines. If it had not been that his bride was already a vampire, I might have been killed. He was jealous of Dracula, among others, having children, so he decided to have one of his own. My stepmother persuaded him that one was enough. Every dhamphile of Radu born after me was killed at birth." He looked up at Sabattian's frown and sighed. "Here, Ramika, you take the ring, since my cousin does not trust me with it." Radji gave a flirtatious smile as he gingerly handed over the dragon crest. "In some ways, I am glad I am only a dhamphile." Radji added," It means that my true name doesn't work, right Sabattian?"

Sabattian let out a growl. "Spenser, I will take watch. You need something to eat." He strode over to the door of the cave.

Spenser's laugh rang through the cave, causing Rodgen to turn on his back. Rodgen was still asleep, but his snoring became louder.

"What you said in the riddle makes a lot of sense, although we may be too late for the three mentioned in the poem."

"What do you mean, Ramika." Spenser asked as he grabbed a hunk of raw meat and shoved it in his mouth. the blood dribbled down his chin and on his shirt.

"Sabattian is right, you have no manners at all." Radji huffed.

"I just don't see the point. No matter how nice you act, you are what you are and both the vamps and the humans hate you for it. So, I gave up."

Ramika shook her head, "Just use a rag to wipe it off, and not your sleeve."

Spenser grinned with his bloody face as he turned and grabbed a rag from beside the makeshift table to clan away the blood and meat from his face. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"We all know D was the oldest of King Dracula's children, but he had two more, by his other two brides. I discovered that the other two children are Hunter Sinclair, and a girl named Anamika. She has all three of them trapped."

Radji blinked, "This is worse than I thought. Damn, I wish the prophet had lived long enough to finish that last poem. I know that we could figure out a solution to this if he did." He ran his fingers through his hair and unwrapped the turban cloth from around his neck. He nervously tried to put up his hair, but gave up after a few minutes. He wrapped the turban on his head while leaving his hair to lay on his shoulder.

"I wish Rodgen were awake. I wonder if he knows exactly what the lodge is built atop of. It may make the difference."

"And what is that?" Radji sighed deep in thought.

"A treasure chamber, magic, but no ordinary magic."

"Let me guess, ancient?"

"Spenser, your joke has a ring of truth. Ancient symbols, that date back to biblical times."

Radji's head shot up in surprise. "I thought that place had been destroyed!" Radji looked Ramika deep in the eye and saw her seriousness. He shook his head and took deep breaths to calm his already frayed nerves. "The King himself forbid the knowledge of where exactly it was to be known. I did not even know its location. There was once a small castle on the spot , but natural disasters, forced him to abandon it. He later had the castle and the chamber destroyed once he found the symbols behind the Christian tapestries."

"The castle, perhaps, because there is no trace of it left. The chamber must have sank and someone must have dug it out. The tunnels down to the chamber are newer tunnels. The only old masonry is in the chamber itself."

"Jeez, I hate bad news." Spenser said as he sat back and tried to contemplate the enormity as Ramika explained, in detail, her visit to the lodge.

* * *

Matt inched slowly away from Mark and Luke as they hunted for meat for the boss and his guests. He sweated with fear for what he was about to do, but he could see no other way of warning Lord Sinclair of Ramika's plot to kill him.

He was sure Ramika and the others would kill him if they got into the lodge. Months before, Matt found an entrance to the lodge that had not been used due to some minor cave ins. It was still a squeeze, but the tiny tunnel lead directly into one of the store rooms next to the guest chambers. He had planned it as a surprise for the boss, but he changed his mind upon seeing Hunter Sinclair enter the lodge.

Once inside, Matt ducked into another of the side rooms and had to hold his mouth to keep from screaming. There were several rows of shelves. Each shelf held a decapitated head in various states of decay from skin covered skull to freshly cut.

A whimper escaped from under one of the corner shelves. Matt raised his dagger and inched his way towards the sound. A very thin, bloodied girl looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen from tears. She sniffled and cried a little louder when she saw Matt stand over her.

"Quiet. If you aren't I really will kill you."

"Your not one of those sent to find me?"

"No, now tell me, what is this place?" Matt snapped as he lowered his weapon.

"The Queen's private trophy room. She keeps the heads of some of her victims. I thought no one would find me in here."

"And who are you?"

"Mary, nobody really, just a tap girl." She showed the tubes on her wrists that lead to her veins. "When the Queen killed so many of us yesterday, I hoped she would not care that I was missing. She supposedly had a ward on this room, since the other door leads to her bedchamber, but somehow I got back in. I knew it would buy me a little time to recover. Wait, how did you get in here?"

"If there was a ward, it's not there anymore 'cause I simply ducked in here to get out of the hallway."

"She must have forgotten to put it back up. Then, you are not from the lodge? You know a way out of here, other than the front?"

"That I do, but I have to find someone first."

"If you promise to get me out of here, I will help you find who you are looking for."

"I'll do that if you are well enough to keep up."

* * *

Ramika carefully took apart the king's signet and put the two rings on the chain to wear around her neck.

Rodgen slowly stirred and his snoring quieted. He sat up and wiped his brow. The short brown curls pasted themselves to his face, making him look almost cherubic. He stood slowly and ambled dizzily towards the table with the meat. He took out a knife and cut off small pieces. He chewed each piece slowly before swallowing.

Spenser and Radji chatted away, as Sabattian guarded the door.

"Boss!" Mark yelled as he pushed past Sabattian. Luke was closely on his heels, carrying a number of dead opossums.

"What is the matter? And, where is Matt?" Rodgen said wearily as he continued to eat.

"He's missing, boss." Luke replied, "I am afraid he has done something really stupid."

Ramika stood and dusted herself off. "What do you mean by stupid?"

Luke turned to Ramika after depositing the dead animals on the table away from the rest of the meat. "He kept insisting that game would be better further into the forest, but I knew that meant getting too close to the lodge. I tried to talk him out of it, but he would not listen."

"Oh hell." Rodgen sighed out, "Do you think he went to warn Lord Sinclair?"

"If he did he is probably dead," Ramika said flatly. "Hunter Sinclair is a prisoner, not a guest." She went on to explain to Luke and Mark what had happened to her during her time in the lodge.

"Oh hell is right, Boss." Mark said with a whistle.

"This means we have to make plans more quickly." Radji said as he cut a piece of the remaining skinned meat to eat. "Anastasia has the power to coerce weak minds. If he is caught, the false queen will know exactly where we are, and what we plan to do."

"Damn!" Spenser said, "Rodgen, Ramika, how soon will the two of you be ready to perform the calling of the king's sword?"

"It will take me at least another night of rest and preparation for the spell." Rodgen replied. "Unless I have help gathering what I need to make a secure circle, one that will not allow interruption by those outside the circle."

"A warding circle." Radji nodded, "A very good idea. One wrong move in the spell of the swords could be disastrous."

"You know enough about magic, Radji to help me find what I need. If you work with me, I can get the components in half the time."

"If the sour one lets me outside. He will not let me leave his sight."

"If I go with you , he won't grumble so much." Spenser replied.

Sabattian leans against the inner wall, concentrating on the dreary weather. If it were not that he knew the fog was part of the spell on the Sleeping Forest, he might have swore it was going to rain. the thought of rain made him smile inwardly. He loved the cool feel of rain on his face.

"Sabattian? ... Are you listening?" Ramika slowly puts her hand on his shoulder.

Sabattian jumps, partially because of his musing, and partially because of the power of the king's signet on the chain beneath Ramika's shirt.

"Is there something you need?" He snapped. He took a deep breath after he realized who he snapped at. "I'm sorry. "

"We are all nervous. Sabattian, you must let Radji help Rodgen gather what he needs for the barrier spell."

"I don't trust Radji. He needs to be watched."

"We do not have time to quibble about your misgivings. He gave me the true signet. It was enough to convince me of his intentions. Right now, we need his help. You can save your hate for later."

"I will go with him if he leaves this cave."

"No, Spenser will go with him. Spenser will not get in the way or accidentally step on the herbs needed for the spell."

"Are you questioning my competence?"

"No, your extremes in your mistrust. Did you hear what has happened?"

"Matt is lost."

"Did you hear the rest, about Anastasia possibly knowing this place?"

Sabattian sighed. "No. You are right my concentration was elsewhere."

"Sabattian," Rodgen yelled from inside. "We are going to go to another of our hiding places. I need you and Ramika to look after Mark and Luke, and the other way around. That way, if the exhaustion of any one of the four of you , the others can get help."

* * *

Matt stared blankly at Hunter Sinclair as he slept in the glass coffin. He looked over at D and at Anamika. "Are you sure of what you told me, Mary?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes, now let's leave. If we are caught down here, our heads will be on the shelves. It is not safe."

"I did not know he was a son of Dracula as well."

"Enough, Matt, come on. We need to take the side, servants tunnels. Luckily, the tunnels in the menagerie are being cleaned or else I would not have been able to lead you here. Now please, let's get out of here before Her Majesty catches us."

Matt nodded and followed Mary through the shadows to the tight entrance reserved for the cleaning crew. One or two heads raised from their mops and brooms but none said a word as Mary and Matt passed by. None of them took special notice and Mary doubted any of them would tell what they saw. The taskmaster was nowhere in sight, which was good.

The cleaning crew were the worst treated of Anastasia's slaves. All wore slave collars. They lived in a communal room with no water and no way to get out of the room to relieve themselves until the taskmaster came to open the locked door. Meals were few and far between. Anastasia only put those in her employ under these harsh constraints when they angered her to the point where she thought death was too good.

The sound of guests in the hall made the two pause.

"There is an empty room, we can use the slave entrance and sneak to your escape hole from there."

Mary lead Matt into what she, and the other slaves believed was an empty room.

"Finally, the old bitch as sent someone to me." Came a raspy voice from the bed. "Tap girl, come feed me and I promise I won't take too much. Boy, you must be the new valet she promised months ago before she tied me to this bed. You can start by getting my clothes out of the wardrobe and brushing them down with the clothing brush on the dresser."

Matt started to say something, but Mary quickly shushed him. "Play along. It is the only chance we have.

* * *

Please Review 


	8. The Queen's Prisoner

**Chapter 8: The Queen's Prisoner**

* * *

Mary gingerly walked up to the vampire. She held the tap on her wrist and squeezed the stopper so that a little blood hit the vampire on the lips.

The withered vampire raised his head slightly and placed his lips around the tap so he could get the blood more easily.

A sigh escaped Mary's lips as she held her arm immobile.

Matt shook uncontrollably as he saw youth come back to the withered vampire as he drank slowly from Mary's wrist.

The vampire released Mary's wrist and sat up. "Thank you. I will need more in a moment, but I am not a glutton like most of her guests."

"Well hurry up, boy, I don't have all night." The vampire tried to swing over the side of the bed and grunted as he saw the odd shackles around his wrists. "Well, perhaps I do have all night, but I refuse to lay here in these old filthy clothes any longer."

"Who.. who are you?" Matt stuttered out. As he backed slowly to the wardrobe on the other side of the room.

"So, the rampant she-devil didn't even feel it worth her time to even tell you who I was? Bitch. And to think once she was the love of my life."

Matt got a fine dark blue suit out of the wardrobe along with the brush kit to clean it. The surcoat was trimmed with gold thread, so he had to be very careful not to damage the fine stitching. He looked at the clothing and furrowed his brow. Matt had never seen clothing in a style like that he was cleaning.

The vampire said a few words in a language that Matt did not understand as he try to pry his arms out of the shackles. His language got sharper and louder as he tried to yank the chains off of the bed.

The vampire huffed a few time as red tinged sweat ran down his brow. He looked closely at the shackles and swore in the strange language.

The vampire turned to Mary and said something before shaking his head and switching to the language he knew both she and Matt knew. "Girl, what is your name? I fear I am in much more trouble than I had first thought."

"Mary, my name is Mary."

The vampire turned to Matt. "And yours?"

"Matthew."

"I am Prince Nicolai Alexander Pieter Romonov, cousin to Grand Duke Ivan the Great of Russia." He haphazardly clicked his shoeless heels and made a bow with his head.. "Of course those days are long gone. I left and joined in the fight to drive the turks out of Prussia and the surrounding countries. That is where I met His Majesty, and understood his pain. In those days, an illegitimate child, no matter his standing, was refused the privilege of baptism until legitimized. I am a bastard by birth, and much hated by the Boyars. So here I am."

"Do you need some more nourishment?"Mary asked shakily.

"A little." Nicolai smiled softly. "At my age, I do not need nearly as much blood as the younger ones do. The only time I take more than a little is in the throws of passion, but that is for the senses, not the heath."

Nicolai sipped slowly from the tube on Mary's wrist. As he sipped, the luster of his light blond hair returned. He sighed as he released Mary's wrist. "That is enough, little one. Do you feel weak?"

Mary shook her head.

"Good." He turned to Matt. "That is good enough. My only plan is to get away from this place as soon as I can get free. I will need your help. These are not ordinary shackles. The are made with Solomari alchemy. They can only be opened with a spell or the key. I suspect the bitch is using them to leech and utilize the vampiric powers I possess and she does not."

"I know someone who can undo the spell, but only if you help me free Hun..."

Mary gasped, ran to Matt and quickly covered his mouth before he could say anything more.

Nicolai blinked and smiled. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "I see, she did not send you. You came in here thinking this room was empty. Who is it you want freed? Let him speak, Mary."

Mary released Matt's mouth.

Matt took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his sides. "Hunter Sinclair."

Nicolai's eyes grew wide, " Does she have the other two as well? In the Temple of Solomon?"

Matt nodded. "The king's sword as well."

Nicolai panicked and yanked at the shackles again as he tried to stand. "Bring me my clothes. The bitch has no idea what she is doing. Few of Lord Dracula's most trusted friends knew the proper alchemy to manipulate the seals. Improper use is more terrible than can be imagined. I have seen the result once I have no wish to witness it again."

"Please, Lord Nicolai, you will injure yourself."

"Injury is preferable. She must be stopped."

"If you you promise to free Hunter Sinclair, I will bring the one who can get you out of those shackles here." Matt shouted.

Nicolai made a few labored breaths to calm himself. "Very well. If you help me with the shirt, Matthew, I can dress myself the rest of the way. Both of you go and retrieve this alchemist to release me, and quickly. I will deal with the vile deceiver myself once free."

Matt and Mary nodded.

"Mary," Nicolai said slowly."It would probably be better if you stay here and let young Mathew go get his friends."

Mat scowled,"I will not leave her as hostage for you."

"That is not my intent. She might be missed by the false queen. If Mary is here, the she-devil will not be able to track your movements. Plus, now that I have a little vitality, I can protect Mary if the false queen comes here to look."

"But..."

"Mary will also help you cover your escape. I can not while chained thus. She will also be able to help you sneak back inside."

"I promised Mary I would take her with me." Matt sulked.

"And so you will, but the timing must be right. Mathew, go to the chest of drawers and open the top one. Inside should be a small leather satchel. Bring it here."

Matt frowned and shuffled his feet, but did as Nicolai had asked.

Inside the satchel were several things that seemed to be unimportant. Nicolai pulled out a small wooden toy top, an ivory letter opener, a broken silver comb, a gray, smooth stone among other things.

Mary gave Nicolai an odd look as he pulled the various bits of junk from the bag.

Nicolai turned his head and smiled. "I suppose you never met a vampire that kept childhood mementos before. Ah, here it is."

Nicolai pulled out a small, padded, satin purse. Inside the purse was a tiny, ornate glass vial that ladies often used to keep perfume. He carefully pulled the stopper off of the bottle and smelled the contents. "Yes, very good. Mary, Mathew come here."

Mary stepped forward while Matt hesitated.

"I assure you, Mathew, I will not hurt you, and you will not smell like a Parisian whore, " Nicolai frowned a moment, "if you even know what a Parisian whore is."

Nicolai capped the bottle with his middle finger and turned the bottle upside down. He took the finger he whetted with the oil and placed it on Mary's forehead. He chanted as he made a circular pattern. He took the rest of the oil on his finger and carefully brushed it across Mary's throat and then her wrists just above the taps.

"There." He said, "Now none of the other vampires here will be able to steal your vitality. It will also allow me to track you and keep you better protected while I am chained. I can use the spell to project some of my healing and protection spells onto you, Mary, as long as you are close by."

Matt gasped, "Is that Solomari alchemy?"

Nicolai shook his head and chuckled, "No, but, it is magic. This is Delphine olive oil. A gift from my mother who was Greek, and a great seer. Although, some say if she had not left home with the traveling entertainers and had her affair with my father, she would have become an oracle. Now it is your turn Mathew. The sleeping forest will not affect this simple spell, since it is a neutral spell that does not upset the balance of things."

Matt took a step back. "How do I know you won't use it to find my friends' hiding spot, and use it to get free."

"On my honor as a vampire and in the name of King Vladistan, Son of the Dragon, I swear that I will do nothing to aid the false queen. " Nicolai took some oil from the bottle in the same manner as he had before. He made a line of the oil from his forehead, down his nose, across his lips and to the hollow of his throat. He then traced a line from ear to ear. "I am oath bound. Now will you trust me, young Mathew?"

Matt slowly nodded and stepped forward so that Nicolai could put the protection spell on him.

"Mary, show him out, but return quickly. I do not want you caught out in the hall where you might be violently questioned. The pain they give you will revert to me, you see."

Mary and Matt slowly left Nicolai's room, went into the trophy room and into the hole where Matt had found his way into the lodge.

* * *

Ramika swayed slightly, causing her horse to grunt from the sudden shift of weight. 

"Are you succumbing to the forest's spell?' Luke asked with a voice of concern. He slowed his horse so he could ride parallel to Ramika. "Don't worry we are not far from the new hiding spot."

"No I am just thinking. I wonder if Anastasia knows that the five swords can call to the other. I believe she thinks their only purpose is to complete whatever spell she has planned."

Luke shrugged, "If that is her thinking, it will make it easier on Rodgen. He is frightened of her, even though he does not want to admit it. Any chink in her armor will help him focus better." He spurred his horse to resume leading the way.

Ramika nodded and let her mind wander to a face from long ago. A face she only saw for a moment when she was very little.

The thought made her smile. "Childish." She said to herself.

"What is childish?" Sabattian said softly as he rode up beside Ramika, "Certainly you are not. I know no other woman with a more level head on her shoulders."

"From another dhamphere, that is a welcome compliment." she snapped, slightly offended that her musings were interrupted. "I am sick of all of you falling all over yourselves for my benefit."

Sabattian sighed, "It was rude of me. I am sorry. I forget that being the only one of the opposite sex in a large group can be uncomfortable."

"I doubt you have had that problem, you always have Spenser."

Sabattian chuckled, "Not always. There were times that father sent me on a hunt without him. One such hunt put me working with the of Dianans, a group of all female hunters."

"I can see why D would not want Spenser along."

"Quite. He would have enjoyed himself too much and the job would not have gotten done."

"And you resisted temptation?" Ramika replied skeptically. She doubted even D himself would be able to resist a group of women throwing themselves at him.

"For the most part, yes, I resisted." Sabattian replied. "I didn't like way they thought of me both as a man and as a dhamphere. I was a curiosity to them more than anything else. I suppose being the only woman among men, and being vampire-raised at that , invokes a similar feeling."

"What caused you to give in to temptation?" Ramika smiled.

Sabattian sighed and hung his head, "Heat syndrome. I was weak and the only one of them willing to help wanted sexual pleasure as the price."

Ramika laughed, "Oh poor Sabattian. His ways are so noble and honorable, the only way a woman can get into his arms is if he is too weak to do something about it."

"Something like that." Sabattian said. "I will leave you to your musings then."

Sabbattian allowed his horse to fall into step behind Ramika.

* * *

Radji, Spenser and Rodgen were already at the rocky outcropping that hid the new hiding place by the time Mark, Luke, Ramika and Sabattian arrived. 

Yet, for all the noise, anyone with the inclination to find this secret cave could have found it easily.

"I say that it will not work. Your spell is sound, but we are too far from the lodge for it to work."

"So you say, Radji, but if we get any closer, the chance of being caught by Anastasia's guards mid-spell is too great."

Sabattian entered the cave on Ramika's heels as Luke and Mark saw to the horses.

Spenser sat in the corner near the door and shook his head at the argument.

"What is going on?" Sabattian asked Spenser.

"An argument, what else does it look like. Wanna bet which one of them starts using magic first?"

"Stop joking Spenser. This could be serious."

Ramika shook her head at Sabattian and Spenser before going to stand between Rodgen and Radji.

"Now what is this all about?"

"Radji says that the spell will not work because of the spell on the forest."

"It is true, Milady. As I helped with the gathering of materials needed for Rodgen's spell, I realized that the spell on the Sleeping Forest is not entirely a spell, but a natural part of the forest itself. Rodgen's grandmother's spell simply enhanced it. It suppresses certain types of alchemy, especially Solomari alchemy."

"I still believe the spell will work."Rodgen huffed.

"That the form of magic you posses, like the forest's magic, is more of nature than of alchemy. It helps your spells, and lets you weave your magic in the forest, but it is not enough. The forest keeps the power of the Solomon temple in check. Since the seals in the chamber can be used to create vampires, if manipulated properly, it stands to reason that powerful protective and suppressive magic must be used to keep the power contained."

"See Ramika," Rodgen threw his arms in the air, dropped them, stomped over to the table where a deer waited to be skinned and let out an indignant huff. He turned back around and pointed his index finger at Radji. "He just arrived in my forest, a forest I have lived in all of my life and dares to tell me that I am wrong."

"Your power would be enough if it were not for Anastasia's protective spells, fueled by the power of the Solomon temple." Radji let out a sigh as he sat on the floor of the cave.

Ramika furrowed her brow. "I don't quite understand."

"The King, when I was very young, told me that I had an innate talent for alchemical magic. Since I proved my loyalty and trustworthiness many times over, he taught me the secrets of Solomari Alchemy." Radji said calmly. "I am the only one living that still knows all of the secrets. The only one who knows how to manipulate the seals properly."

"What makes you thing that my grandfather trusted you much more than he did my father?" Sabattian stomped to where Radji sat and jerked Radji to his feet.

Radji did not fight Sabattian's harsh treatment. "He would have, but he discovered that his children had other talents that suited them much better. D did not have the talent for alchemy, nor did Hunter nor Animika. Not even my father's namesake, little Radu, who died in childhood, had the right magical talent. Misuse of such power is disastrous. Dracula often muttered how human bombs were not the only things that nearly destroyed the earth. I never understood until he taught me the magic."

"Enough!" Ramika shouted at the top of her lungs. "I see that I am not only the paramour for all of you, but also your mother figure! Get your hands off of him right now, Sabattian. Don't make me have to punish you."

"Oh, I see, it is Radji." Sabattian growled. "Is it that red hair or perhaps it is his accent."

"I have no interest of that sort in Radji. You are acting more childish than Spenser! Now let him go, come here and show me some respect."

"Hey! It is not my fault he's a sour sot who can't enjoy anything." Spenser said. "I like being childish. It suits me fine!"

"You are not helping." Rodgen said to Spenser.

Mark and Luke skirted around the edge of the cave until they reached the table. They stared skinning the deer in order to keep their minds off of the fight.

"Sabattian, please let him go. Without him, and his sword, there will be no way that we can free your father. Think of D!"

Sabattian's eyes grew wide as he let go of Radji.

Radji hit the floor with a thump and carefully scooted out of Sabattian's reach.

"What is happening to me?" Sabattian shook as he realized how he was letting his temper get the best of him.

"You are a lovesick sot." Spenser replied.

Ramika whirled around and stared hotly at Spenser. She raised her hand intent on throwing a fireball at Spenser's feet when Rodgen stopped her.

"All four of you follow me down the cavern until you reach a tiny spring. Drink a little of the water. You too, Spenser, even though you seem fine."

"What is the matter?" Spenser asked as he circled around and grabbed a bit of meat that Luke had cut from the deer.

"It is the forest reacting , I usually recognize the symptoms in myself, but I am not used to being around other dhampheres."

"What are you talking about?" Ramika growled. She accidentally bit her lip with one of her extending fangs and gasped.

"Radji is being arrogant about his knowledge. Sabattian is letting his jealousy over Ramika get to him. I am being pompous about my magic."He turned to Ramika, " Ramika, you are being haughty. And, have any of you noticed that all of our fangs are extending?" Rodgen slurred out between his fangs.

"Bloodlust!" Radji gasped out.

"Yes. The woods are reacting to a surge of power. It happens when Anastasia is expending a lot of energy. It the vampire blood in us, the defense mechanism, reacting to the forest compensating. If we give in, we are lost."

"Mark, Luke, watch the entrance. Be ready to go look for Matthew when we get back."Rodgen headed down the cavern and motioned for the others to follow.

"How will the water help?" Ramika asked.

"It is full of rare minerals and has healing properties. For a reason I have often wondered about but never bothered to find out why, it seems to push the bloodlust back."

"Spenser and I carry with us herbs that help do the same. They are best when steeped in a tea." Sabattian said.

"That won't help you crush your feelings for Ramika." Spenser blurted out.

"Spenser!"

"It is alright, Sabattian. It has been obvious for some time that you see me as more than just another hunter or another woman. You know I do not share our feelings, yet part of you refuse to let it go. It is the way of men."

Sabattian growled and fisted his hands at his sides.

Rodgen led them to a side tunnel and into an alcove. Phosphorescent lichen glowed faintly along the wall, giving the alcove an eerie feel.

Ramika covered her nose from the pungent smell that came from the various fungi in the room.

A small amount of water trickled onto a small shelf and into a small depression in the shelf.

Rodgen cupped and dipped his fingers into the brackish water. He brought a small amount to his lips and drank.

Within a few moments, his fangs retreated. "Now you." He said to Ramika.

"That water looks like it came from a lavatory." Ramika cringed.

"Trust me, sister. It does not taste as bad as it looks."

Ramika took a deep breath as she reached into the small pool and drew out some of the water with her cupped hand. She fought the inclination to hold her nose as she drank.

The water tasted slightly metallic, not acidic, like piss, as she had suspected it would.

Ramika stepped out of the alcove to allow the others the chance to drink the water.

The sound of thunder and the smell of ozone hit her nose as soon as she walked back out into the outer cavern.

Mark stood in the doorway and watched the storm rolling in.

"Where is Luke?" Ramika asked.

"He went to scout along the path we took here in search of Matt. He won't be gone long though, he hates getting wet. I don't mind rain. I think it's pretty."

"Not so pretty if it is a result of Anastasia's spell. Get out of the doorway before you are seen."

"Yes, ma'am." Mark went back to the table with the meat an separated a little of it for himself to cook.

Ramika sat next to the door so her form was shadowed from the outside as she peered outside to watch the lightening flash. The booming sound of the thunder reverberated through the entire cave, sending bits of loose rock from the walls to the floor.

"What was that!" Radji yelled as he and Spenser rushed into the front cavern from the tunnel.

"Just thunder." Ramika yawned, feeling suddenly exhausted again."

"Not just thunder." Rodgen said as he and Sabattian exited the tunnel. "It feels like a reaction to a spell. The forest is using the elements to cleanse itself of a spell, using rain."

Radji nodded. "Although the lightning will power Anastasia's spell as well as empower the forest. Such raw power is unpredictable, and difficult to harness."

"Where is Luke?" Rodgen said as he looked around the cavern.

"He went to take a quick look around for Matt." Mark said as he took some flour and other items used in making bread from out of one of the packs. "He won't be long."

Rodgen sighed, put his hand to his forehead and slid his hand down his face to his chin. "I need to go get him."

"I'll go with you and help look." Sabattian said quickly. He glanced at Ramika. "I need to get out of this cave for some air."

Rodgen nodded, "Stay along the path, go to the cave we were at before as fast as you can, and don't get lost. I don't want to have to go find you too. I will check the brush along the way."

Sabattian nodded and headed out into the coming storm with Rodgen close behind.

* * *

Matt ran into the hidden cave where his master and the other dhampheres had been before, to find only Luke there sitting there sharpening his knife. 

"Where in the hell have you been, Matt?"

Matt bit his lip, looked at the floor of the cave and bit his lip. "Um, I found a way inside. Where's the boss?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I smell a spell on you. You cast your lot with the vampires now?"

Matt backed up towards the opening in the cave. "No, not exactly. I got good news, I g.. gotta tell the boss. And the others. How... how do you know about the spell? I didn't think you had that sort of power."

"Only during storms. The magic rides me during storms, it's why I hate them." Luke said as he slowly stood and brandished his knife. "You first try to kill my kin, then you go into the lodge to make a deal with the vampires."

"No. I only wanted to see my grandfather. He's trapped. I need help from the boss. The boss will kill you if you kill me. I got help. Good help this time."

"Really? And what about the spell? What did that bitch promise you?"

"I didn't see her. It ain't her spell. I found somebody that hates her as much as we do, but he's trapped too. I need the boss!"

Luke inched closer, "I don't think so, traitor." he hissed out as he lunged for Matt.

Matt screamed and rushed out of the cave with Luke on his heels. As Matt ran haphazardly down the path, he ran face first into Sabattian.

"Help me! He's gone nuts! Please, help me! I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. Just keep Luke away from me!" Matt pleaded hysterically.

Sabattian pushed Matt behind him as Luke rushed towards him like some sort of rabid animal. "Stop Luke. What do you think you are doing?"

Luke made a feral growl as he looked Sabattian up and down.

Sabattian saw the tips of growing fangs come from the edge of Luke's closed mouth.

"Matt, listen to me. Be quiet, be very still and don't try to run."

"But he's gonna kill me." Matt whined out.

"Not if you stay still. He's gone dhamphire, and isn't thinking clearly."

Matt whimpered slightly but did as Sabattian asked.

"Luke, listen. It's your uncle, Sabattian. Listen to my voice and look at me." he said softly as he held out his hand to Luke.

Luke growled again as he slowly moved forward.

"That's it. Look at my face. Don't take your eyes off of my face. Calm yourself and take my hand. Everything will be alright if you take my hand."

Rodgen inched out of the brush slowly to stand by the side of Matt.

Matt whimpered again like a small child as he turned and threw his arms around Rodgen and held tight.

"Shh," Rodgen whispered. "You won't be safe until Sabattian has him by the hand. Sabattian is the stronger one. Once Luke is under his control, everything will be fine."

Luke dropped his knife like some forgotten toy as his eyes caught Sabattian's. Luke was mesmerized instantly.

As Luke put his hand in Sabattian's, his fangs slowly retreated. Luke blinked ans shook his head.

"What am I doing here?"

"What is the last thing you remember, Luke?" Sabattian asked.

"Sitting in the cave waiting for Matt to come back. The lightning hit close by, and everything went blank."

"You don't remember trying to kill him?" Rodgen asked.

"No, but I admit I was still a little mad at him."

Rodgen nodded and lead Matt back in the direction of the cavern where the rest were waiting.

Sabattian kept his hand in Luke's as he circled around, picked up Luke's knife and stuck it in his boot, then follower Rodgen.

"You have a spell on you." Rodgen commented as they entered the cavern. He sniffed Matt's forehead and got a puzzled look. "A protection spell, against vampires."

"Bring him here and let me have a look at him." Radji said as he stood from the spot where he and Spenser were playing a game of dice. He sniffed the oil on matt's brow and gasped. "Who did this?"

"He said his name was Nicolai. Anastasia has him in shackles made with some weird spell. He said the shackles were made of Solo.. something magic."

Radji smiled. "Solomari magic. Go get something to eat."

"Who is he talking about, Radji?" Spenser said as he scooped up the dice.

"Nicolai Romanov, one of your grandfather's most trusted military commanders. He's the bastard son of a Russian nobleman and a Greek fortune teller. It's a Greek spell on Matt." He rubbed his hands together in excitement. "This is very good news. If anyone knows Anastasia's true name, it's him. I thought she had killed Nicolai when she married my father."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The term Tzar or Czar was not used for Russia's rulers until it was adopted by Ivan IV (also known as Ivan the Terrible) in 1647. The Ivan Nicolai speaks of is Ivan III.

All nobles of Russia used the term 'Prince' or 'Princess' to connote their noble status. In Nicolai's case, his status is equivalent to a British Earl.

The rulership of Russia before Ivan IV was not entirely lineal. The Aristos and Boyars, or heads of the noble families and rich land owners, got together after the death of a monarch and voted in the most suitable candidate to rule. Although, most often, it was a child of the former ruler that was voted in, it was not necessarily the first born son.

The Boyars of Wallachia elected their ruler in much the same manner before Dracula seized power.

The Eastern Orthodox Church once banned illegitimate children from having baptism, unless the father claimed his child. The idea was, more or less, an aggressive way to promote abstinence. The surge of fatherless children that was being spawned between the late 14th century and up to the mid 15th century made disease and famine, which were a big problem at the time, worse.

The water Ramika and the others drank was based on water from Ashland Creek. Ashland Creek and the surrounding area used to be home to a branch of the Modoc Indians known as the Lithia Tribe. It is where the word, lithium, comes from. The concentration of the natural version of lithium in the creek is very small.


	9. The Circle

Chapter 9: The Circle

Despite knowing that Nicolai was within the lodge, the argument whether to sneak inside and find a spot for Rodgen's spell was in debate.

"It's too dangerous." Rodgen argued. "Unlike Matthew, the rest of us don't have a protection spell on us, not that a spell of that type would work on a Dhamphere."

"But to make your spell work, it must be performed within the barrier the false queen has erected. The safest spot would be within Nicolai's chambers, under her nose, yet out of sight." Radji argued back.

"This posturing is getting us nowhere." Ramika huffed. "Something must be done quickly."

"Ramika's right." Sabattian added, "Anastasia has the three children of His Majesty, Lord Dracula born after he became a vampire. The only way I could see her making the spell any stronger was to have the bones of Dracula's two fully mortal children, Esperetta and Radu, the younger."

"And we have no way of knowing if she has those." Radji snapped. "She has been having her agents plunder castle after castle of fallen nobles. I think grave robbing an ancient ruined cathedral is not a hard thing for me to imagine her doing."

"I saw no bones on display, but it does not mean she doesn't have them." Ramika nodded in agreement with Radji.

Rodgen turned to Spenser. "What about your opinion?"

Spenser leaned back against the lip of the opening of the cave. "I don't have one. Either way seems too risky to me. Your spell cast outside the barrier could fizzle out, leaving us in the open and poised to be slaughtered. Radji's solution puts us right in the middle of the serpent's den, the best possible place to be captured and killed. Both ways spell certain death. In my opinion, we should just leave. Possibly take cover among the Barberoy."

"It seems I've been outvoted." Rodgen said with a huff. "It's getting too close to dawn. I'm going to get some sleep." He looked at Sabattian. "You seem to have the better head for making plans on how we are going to avoid detection. I leave you to make the plans." Rodgen moved over to his pallet, lay down and covered himself in the blanket.

"I wouldn't count on that." Spenser muttered. "His mind's elsewhere."

"What's that, Spenser?" Sabattian spat.

"Nothing. I'll just keep watch."

"I know you don't trust him, but you should let Radji help with the plans." Ramika remarked. "I will help as well. Matthew, come here and help us draw a map of the tunnel you used and the area around Nicolai's room."

Matt nodded and stared drawing the map into the dirt floor with a stick.

"Prince Nicolai said he.. he wanted you, Prince Radji, to go to him as soon as possible to.. to release him from his bonds." Matt sputtered out. "Shouldn't you do that before the rest of us go inside the lodge?"

Radji sighed. "That would be the best course of action. But without me here, who will convince Rodgen to keep to the plan of releasing his spell within the lodge? He might hesitate to follow the rest of you inside."

"I'll take care of that." Ramika said sternly. "He may be my elder brother, but because he was raised by his mother, he didn't have the chance to learn some of the tricks I learned well. He'll be where you need him to be when the time comes."

Sabattian sighed. "I suppose there are advantages for a dhamphere to be vampire raised."

**********

"They are taking too long." Mary whined as she rose form her pallet to check on Nicolai.

"Nyet, little one. He needs to rest and I am sure those ones need some convincing." He sighed as he tried to adjust his arms to keep the shackles from chafing more.

"Do you need some sustenance?"

Nicolai shook his head. "I said before that I am not greedy like others. I need very little because of my age."

Mary sighed sympathetically, "You still look ill."

Nicolai chucked. "It is the shackles. I will need no more of your blood until they are removed, and then, only a little."

"I hope they get here soon."

"As do I, little one, as do I. I have no wish to see the end of the world, again. We must be patient and hope the she-devil does not find us before Matthew and his friend come."

"She may look for me, and she will know that you used your magic on me."

Nicolai thought for a moment. "Not likely. The bitch cares only for herself and no other. Other vampires mean little to her unless it is to boost her own power. Dhampheres mean nothing to her, except as cannon fodder. As a human, and a blood slave, you mean less than nothing."

"I am beyond her notice, you mean?"

"One slave is as good as another to her as long as her gluttony is fed."

Mary slumped slightly. "As one of her chamber girls, I once thought I was special."

Nicolai chuckled. "That means you meant less to her, not more. Food to be used to fuel her body for passionate embraces. Such activity takes much blood to fuel, and leaves many dead if one has no care for the victims."

Mary sank to the floor next to the bed, sulked and sighed. "I don't like waiting like this."

Nicolai pulled the shackled hand taut as he reached down and patted her on the head. "I know, little one, I know. Please, if you would. Go to the bottom drawer of the dresser. In there you will find a gold and pearl encrusted sash. Bring it to me.

Mary found the sash quickly. "It's beautiful." She said as she placed the sash on Nicolai's lap so he could each it easily.

"Da, and full of secrets." He smiled and tugged on several of the pearls, revealing several small throwing daggers. "My aim might not be as good while chained, but I will do my best."

Mary gasped and blinked. "She let you keep that?"

"The she-devil had no idea the secrets it held."

"I'm glad she didn't." Mary smiled.

"This was a gift from His Majesty for my 200th birthday. He knew that we should be always be on our guard against enemies."

Mary nodded. "I can understand defending yourself against vampire hunters."

Nicolai chuckled and shook his head. "Vampire hunters were not the enemy in those days. His Majesty trained some of the first vampire hunters personally. Aristos and Boyars who abused their power to the point of no return disgusted him. He saw our immortality as a responsibility, and those who abused it were marked." He smiled widely so the tips of his fangs pushed over his bottom lip.

Mary blinked in shock. "_You_ are a vampire hunter?"

"Not only a vampire hunter, but the first one His Majesty trained as such."

***********

Radji gritted his teeth as he followed Matthew through the narrow hole.

He was glad he chose to wear his hair tightly pulled back into a braid instead of wearing his turban.

"Not much further, Milord. I know it's a tight squeeze." Matt whispered.

Radji wrinkled his nose as soon as he exited the tunnel and saw the trophy heads on the shelves. "Her morbidity hasn't changed. The highest nobles thought her habit of keeping trophies like this was disgusting." He whispered.

Matt started to poke his head out of the door.

Radji grabbed Matt's shoulder. "Shh. I can hear someone outside."

The sound of two vampires drunk on an excess of tainted blood and their own power chuckled huskily as they passed the door to the room where Radji and Matt hid.

"It will be wonderful when the ritual is complete." The male said, "We will finally be able to rule like the ancient ones did. Humans mere cattle. Barberoy for servants to build our new castles. And best of all, all hunters destroyed."

"And you can be king beside me if you please me well."

Radji leaned close to Matt's ear. "Anastasia." He whispered as softly as he could. "She's taking a lover for the early morning. That will buy us a little more time if he's good in bed."

Matt nodded and waited.

Radji cracked open the door and peeked as the sound of Anastasia's door opened and closed. He heard the heated giggle come from the door to Anastasia's chamber and frowned in disgust. _"He'll be dead by next evening."_ He thought to himself.

Anastasia was toying with a fairly new vampire in order to steal any abilities he might have.

"It's clear. Which way, Matt?"

Matt nodded and pushed past Radji into the hallway. He slowly made his way down to the end of the hall and around the corner to the room where Nicolai was being held.

"We will need to be soft spoken in that room. It shares a wall with Anastasia's room." Radji whispered.

Matt nodded as he opened the door slowly. "It's Matt." He said quickly and quietly.

Mary let out a sigh as Nicolai dropped the throwing dagger in his hand.

Nicolai gasped and his lip trembled as he saw Radji walk into the room. "Can it be?" He held his arms as wide as he could as a blood tinged tear fell from his eye. "I thought the she-devil had you killed."

Radji nodded and held his finger to his lips. He walked over to the wall that shared the wall with Anastasia's room and listened. He let out a breath. "Good. She's making too much noise with her morning toy to notice anything yet."

"She was always a whore, Radji." Nicolai said as he let his arms drop.

Radji turned and went to Nicolai's side. He grabbed one wrist and studied the runes on the shackle. "This is easy for me to unlock."

Radji chanted softly and touched the runes in a particular sequence causing the shackle to open. He took Nicolai's other hand and did the same.

As soon as Nicolai was free of his bonds, he grabbed Radji and kissed him on the forehead. "Seeing you gives me hope, son."

Radji threw his arms around Nicolai. "You and Uncle were like fathers to me."

"I know," Nicolai said sadly. "Matthew and Mary told me that the she-devil is manipulating the runes in the Solomon chamber here. She has no idea what she's doing."

"Yes, Nicolai, and he has the three children Uncle sired after his transformation."

"Matthew told me, and that she has the King's sword."

"Yes, but not the ring and not the five dragon swords." Radji patted the sword at his side.

Nicolai nodded. "I know you have one, but are the other four gathered?"

Radji nodded. "Do you know if she has the bones of Esperetta and little Radu?"

Nicolai nodded. "She stole the reliquaries from the place I had them hidden before she used a spell to drain me of essence and incapacitate me."

Radji started to pace the room. "How did she know how to do that?" he frowned and stared at the shackles. "And how did she know how to make these shackles?"

Nicolai rubbed his wrists as he turned and swung his feet off of the bed. "She stole them, of course. It is what that she-devil does." He motioned for Mary to step forward.

Mary held out her tapped wrist to Nicolai and allowed him to drink

He gingerly sipped before carefully pulling her wrist away from her mouth. "That is plenty."

Nicolai studied the taps in Mary's wrists a moment. "When we have more time, I will make sure these atrocious tubes in your arms and neck are removed." He kissed Mary's hand.

Mary nodded and went to sit next to Matthew.

Radji sighed. "Nicolai, I have a problem. Anastasia has all she needs except for the dragon swords and their wielders to make the spell of apocalypse. And we are missing one key to stop her completely."

Nicolai dropped his hands in his lap and hung his head. "Her true name. I know it." His hands flew to his face as he tried to keep from sobbing. "This is my fault. I begged His Majesty to allow me to make her a noble, despite his misgivings. He gave in to my request."

"Were you in love?" Mary asked.

Nicolai shook his head. "I thought so at first, but in retrospect, I wasn't. I felt sorry for her, only to find out, too late, the lie that it was."

"You always had a noble character, even when your ruthlessness was more obvious." Radji said.

"What do we do now?" Nicolai asked. "I must be the one to end her since I made her."

"We wait. The warriors with the four other dragon swords have a map to this room, provided by Sir Matthew Sinclair." Radji pointed to Matt. "One of them has a spell ready that should keep Anastasia and the rest incapacitated long enough to get princess and the two princes loose from the bonds. I'm sure we will be able to find the remains of the other two and take them as well."

Nicolai raised his head. "That will work temporarily, but the she-devil found other Solomon chambers while searching for artifacts."

"What?" Radji said.

Nicolai chuckled. "You didn't think this was the chamber where His Majesty was transformed?" He shook his head. "No. That chamber was destroyed hundreds of years ago.

"King Solomon was the king of wisdom. He was too smart to limit himself to one magic chamber. Your uncle knew of this one, and had it filled, because destroying it would cause a village here at the time to plummet into the gorge.

"The she-devil found three more that I know of. Since I have been incapacitated in this room, I have no way of knowing if her agents found any more while they plundered. If we do not end her now, she will only continue her tirade from another spot."

Radji nodded. "I will let you explain once the others arrive."

**********

"What!" Rodgen exclaimed as Sabattian and Ramika told him where Radji was.

"Calm yourself, brother, we have a map of the tunnel. We planned to go as soon as you woke."

"When did he leave?" Rodgen shouted as he grabbed for a small set of pouches near his bedroll.

"Early in the morning, before the sun came up."

"Ugh! How stupid can you two be! It is no good to leave him and Matt in there all alone for a full day!"

"Excuse me!" Spenser shouted. "But it hasn't been a full day." He pointed to the opening of the cave. "It's not yet noon. It's only been about four and a half hours. Radji is a capable hunter, and the stories I've heard about Nicolai Romanov are legendary."

"What are you talking about?" Sabattian grumbled.

"He's the one who trained father after grandfather was killed. Didn't you ever listen to the bedtime stories he told us about Great Nicolai the Magnificent?"

"Those were stories, Spenser."

"And," Ramika added, "From what I know of your father, he had no taste for mythical stories. If he told a story, it was based on truth."

Rodgen blinked. "Nicolai Romanov? My mother told me stories of him. He was the greatest vampire hunter of his time. Ironic that he is exactly what he hunted."

"As are dhampheres hunting vampires, seeing as we are sired from them." Ramika said. "Hurry up and get ready to go, or I am leaving without you."

"You will not!" Rodgen shouted.

"I will so. I drew more than one copy of the map. I may have lived as a noble, but now I'm a hunter. I will not let even you, my only brother, stand in my way.

Spenser started clapping slowly. "Nice speech, but you aren't going alone. I'm going with you. Those two can bring up the rear."

"I'd rather go with Ramika." Sabattian growled.

"No." Spenser said firmly. "You turn to mush around her."

"I should be the one to accompany my sister."

"No." Spenser said in the same tone. "If something goes wrong you need to be the last one inside and the first one out."

Sabattian threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Finally, my little brother has grown a brain that thinks with the head on his shoulders rather than what is between his legs!"

"Are you ready, Ramika?"

"Yes, Spenser."

********

It was quiet when Ramika and Spenser entered the room with the trophy jars.

"Ugh." Spenser covered his nose. One of those jars has a leak.

"Shh. Vampires sleep soundly during the day but they are not completely incapacitated." Ramika whispered. "Especially the older ones."

"You should tell Sabattian that. He thinks that daylight makes them weak."

"It does, just not completely vulnerable. My father often woke during the day if he felt he needed to be awake. His movements were sluggish, and his magic diminished, but he could still use mind control easily."

"Your upbringing may be more of an asset in this profession, my lady." Spenser winked.

"Stop flirting. We have work to do. This door leads to the hallway. The room is to the right and around the corner. There is also a hidden servant's entrance behind that shelf, but I wouldn't use it during the day. No doubt, those loyal to Anastasia line it's passages."

Spenser nodded. "You learn quick."

"This sort of hunting is not too much different to some of the games me and Rin Gessi used to play."

"Dangerous games."

"Of course. What other games does a vampire bored out of her mind play?"

"But you are a dhamphere."

"I didn't know that until my father told me, the night before he died."

Ramika listened at the door to the hallway for any movement before she opened the door and headed towards the room indicated on the map.

She softly knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a female voice came from the other side.

"Friends of Nicolai." Spenser blurted out.

"It's alright to open the door, Mary." Radji said.

Mary let Ramika and Spenser in and locked the door behind them.

Spenser walked over to the bed where Nicolai lay resting and stared in awe.

"Quit gawking, Spenser." Ramika whispered.

"Where are the other two?" Radji asked.

"They should be here in another quarter hour. I felt it was best to go in small groups."

Radji nodded. "Good thinking. You are already on your way to being an excellent hunter. And, I hope to train you after this is done, if we are not dead. Unless, Nicolai decides he wants to.

No offense to my cousins, but they are too blinded by your beauty to train you properly. While I find you pleasing to the eye, I have no such romantic notions."

"Hey!" Spenser whirled around and said before he could catch himself. He lowered his voice to a whisper quickly. "Once father is awake, I'm certain he will be the one who will want to train her."

Radji shrugged as he unwrapped the cloth around his waist and wound it into a turban on his head. "I said that I hoped to train her. It is ultimately her decision. she will need more training and I provided another option."

"I thank you for the thought. Now we should be quiet. We could wake Anastasia."

"Doubtful." Nicolai's eyes flew open. "She was busy for hours morning. Her activity got rather loud. She will only wake when she feels her lust rise again, or, if the youngster she took to bed is dead, not until dusk nears." He looked over at Spenser. "You are one of D's boys?"

"I'm Spenser. It's an honor to meet you, oh Great Nicolai." Spenser said with a reverent bow.

Radji pushed his lips tightly together to keep from laughing.

Nicolai sighed. "It seems that the hero worship your father had has been passed on." He slowly got out of bed, went to the wardrobe, dressed and armed himself. "Once the one called Rodgen has his spell in place, we will sneak into the she-devil's room and take her down into the Solomon chamber."

"That's too dangerous." Spenser growled.

"She must be there so the components of a larger spell can be undone without blowing this lodge and half the forest to kingdom come. Mary has told me that nearly all of the components to the apocalypse spell are in place. If that spell goes off the earth will be blown apart."

Nicolai walked to Spenser and stood toe to toe with him. "Once the spell of the dragon is cast in her presence, the harmful magic the she-devil has built up will dissipate. She can't complete the apocalypse spell if you call the dragon. As you complete the dragon spell, I will destroy her while she's unable to retaliate."

"Y.. Yes sir."

"Good. Now that that's settled. I wish only one thing from you, Spenser."

"Yes?"

"I am Nicolai, or Prince Nicolai. I do not deserve the title of '_Great,_' nor do I want it."

"My father thinks the world of you."

"I know. But It still does not entitle me to be called great."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Mary asked as all in the room put their hands on their weapons.

"Friends of Nicolai." Sabattian said softly.

"Let them in." Radji said.

"Ah," Nicolai turned to Matt. "You have much to learn. They know to knock before entering."

"We knocked too." Spenser whined.

"Ah, but I was asleep, so how was I to know, hmm?"

"Ignore him. I think mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Sabattian entered and held out his hand. "Sabattian, son of Vladistan V. You must be Nicolai."

"Da, that I am."

"This is Rodgen Lee, son of Magnus, I assume you have already met his sister, Ramika." Sabattian pointed to Ramika."

"No, I was busy telling your brother how ordinary I was." Nicolai walked to Ramika, bowed slightly, and clicked his heels as took and he kissed her hand. "A pleasure."

Rodgen looked around the room. "The spell should be easy enough to cast in here, there is plenty of room."

Nicolai made a quiet chuckle. "Only the best for the she-devil's most treasured _possessions_."

Radji nodded. "She was using you as a power source to fuel the abilities stolen from others."

"And that, Radji, is the only reason she let me live. I could waste and weaken, but she needed me alive."

Rodgen instructed the other to move around the furniture as quietly as they could.

Ramika kept her ear to the common wall of Anastasia's chambers. She listened carefully for any indication that the false queen heard them, or if Anastasia made any sudden change in her sexual play that would indicate she might be trying to investigate.

"I will cast a spell to make the vampires sleep before we perform the spell to summon the king's sword. It will make it somewhat safer for us."

"Then we will only need to worry about Anastasia's minions." Sabattian nodded.

Since Rodgen expected to originally cast his spells out in the open, he had to make a few changes to make sure the spell worked properly indoors.

If the spell didn't penetrate the walls properly, it would fully wake the vampires rather than put them into a dreamlike trance.

"Ready?" Sabattian asked.

"Wait." Nicolai said. "Let me place a protection spell on us. Because of the powers that the she-devil has been using, it is possible your spell could be stronger than you intend." He walked over to the dresser where the small bottle of oil still rested. He carefully pulled the stopper and used his thumb to put a dot of on his forehead and at the base of his throat.

Rodgen nodded as he began to softly chant. A soft light enveloped him.

Spenser was curious and started to reach out to Rodgen.

"Stay back." Nicolai whispered. "I recognize this spell. It's quite delicate."

As Rodgen continued his spell, Nicolai motioned for the other dhampheres to come to him.

"This will keep his sleep spell from affecting you." Nicolai whispered, "We do not need to sleep."

"What of Rodgen?" Ramika whispered as Nicolai went to her so she could continue listening at the wall.

"He will be fine. The light which surrounds him is his protection."

Rodgen ended the spell with a hum that slowly increased in loudness.

Sabattian took a deep breath and shook his head as the light around Rodgen flashed and disappeared.

"It's done."

"And successful." Nicolai added. "The air is more peaceful."

Rodgen and Radji worked together to draw circular glyphs on the wooden floor.

"We must all stand in the protective circle until the spell is fully done. The king's sword can be very temperamental when summoned by it's knights. I would prefer we all get through this alive." Radji said.

The five sword bearers stood in the circle. A collective daze fell over them as their swords began to glow.

"I am the Persistent one. I shall not fail in my quest. I call upon the King for aid." Radji began.

"I am Gallant one." Spenser chanted next. "I shall not be daunted by false paths. I call upon the King for aid.

"I am the Hawkish one. I notice all enemies who hide in shadows. I call upon the King for aid." Sabattian chanted.

"I am the Melodious one. I sing my canon to rally the faithful. I call upon the King for aid." Rodgen chanted

"I am the Avenging one. I give all enemies their proper requital. I call upon the King for aid." Ramika finished the chant.

They all hummed in unison.

Once the spell was over, rodgen gasped. "We should have opened a door."

Nicolai laughed at the top of his lungs. "No need. Look above you."

The five looked up and saw the King's sword hanging in midair.

"Here." Nicolai said as he took one of the sheets from the bed. He covered and carefully wrapped the King's sword with it. "It can now only be touched by it's true owner. It will kill any who try to use it other than D." He handed the covered sword over to Matt. "You will care for it, since it is you who brought the hunter knights into this place."

Matt shook as he took the King's sword.

"Now what?" Spenser asked.

"We all go to the Solomari chamber and wake the three. Matthew and Mary included." Nicolai said as he started for the door." The she-devil can't entrap you five to complete her spell now that you have called the King's sword."

Rodgen frowned and grabbed Nicolai by the arm. "And how do propose we wake the three now that my sleep spell is in place."

Nicolai smiled. "By placing the royal ring on Damien's finger."

"Who's Damien?" Spenser spouted out.

Nicolai laughed loudly. "I forget. He's gone only by D for centuries. It is the name your father much preferred in his youth. I'm not surprised. Vladistan Damien Terras Zephirius Farenheights Maritine Jean Baptiste Dracula V is a mouthful."

"And the false queen?" Sabattian asked as he adjusted his gloves.

"I was going to go fetch her first. Unless, no one knows the way to the Solamari chamber."

"I know the way." Ramika said.

"You go with Nicolai, Spenser." Sabattian ordered."The rest of us will go directly to the Solomari chamber."

"I will be on your heels." Nicolai said. "Be careful. There are certain to be creatures sympathetic to the she-devil who are still awake."

Sabattian nodded.

"Let's go." Ramika said as she lead the way.

********

Author's notes:

"_Terras Zephirius Farenheights Maritine" _ Earth, air, fire, water. A protection spell within D's name. I thought it appropriate.

Please review


End file.
